· Pink Scandal ·
by Reishike Ahn
Summary: Sin duda ella era la oveja negra, había venido a arruinar la reputación de la futura reina. ¿Stripper? Si. Era tan sensual  y totalmente opuesta a su prima, justamente la peor persona con la que un príncipe se podía relacionar.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:** ¡Hola! He vuelto a tener un momento de "crisis" y he escrito un nuevo fanfic (¡merezco ser castigada!) Peero bueno, ya extrañaba el Sasusaku y aquí les traigo un nuevo fic de la pareja.

Sólo una advertencia, si odian a Karin demasiado, ni lo lean...No me gusta el bashing, no es que esté a favor del personaje, pero es parte importante de mi fic.

¡Gracias!

PD. Borré mi cuenta de FB…no es que las haya eliminado /

…

**Título: Pink Scandal**

**Summary:** Sin duda ella era la oveja negra, había venido a arruinar la reputación de la futura reina. ¿Stripper? Si. Era tan sensual y totalmente opuesta a su prima, justamente la peor persona con la que un príncipe se podía relacionar.

…

CAPÍTULO I. LA OVEJA NEGRA

…

Respiró varias veces hasta recuperar un poco la calma que esa mañana había perdido. La notica había sido de tal magnitud que en esos momentos todo el país debería saberlo. ¿Cómo podía algo así sucederle a ella? Su vida había sido tan perfecta los últimos meses y ahora por fin se presentaba el penoso obstáculo que tanto había estado evitando.

Si tan sólo su madre le hubiera recordado su árbol genealógico...quizás entonces eso no estaría pasando.

Se alisó la falda, acción evidente de su nerviosismo. Sin embargo al bajar la mirada, se topó nuevamente con aquella imagen. La revista sobre la mesa de centro mostraba una de las portadas más escandalosas que habían salido en los últimos años. En la imagen una chica con poca ropa sonreía con descaro. Era lo que muchos considerarían una belleza exótica, llena de curvas y con una sonrisa maliciosa. Pero para Karin no era más que una vulgar pobretona y mediocre que no había logrado nada en la vida. Aquella joven no era más que un vago recuerdo de la infancia, pero para todo mundo, ahora gracias a esa publicación, era la prima _stripper _de la futura princesa.

—¡La odio!—gritó la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que tomaba la revista y la aventaba a uno de los muros. De haber tenido a la chica frente a ella, hubiese perdido los modales y seguramente le hubiera dado una cachetada.

—Deberías odiar a tu padre, que gracias a él es que tienes un lazo sanguíneo con los Haruno—su madre parecía feliz al saber que era su esposo y no ella quien fuera pariente de la chica de pelo rosa.

—Tenemos que cubrir de inmediato este incidente, aunque el daño ya está hecho debemos encontrar a la chica para evitar que dé algún tipo de declaración. Ya he puesto gente a buscarla, sólo es cuestión de un par de horas máximo para que den con ella—aseguró el Director de Asuntos Públicos, Kakashi, que en esos momentos las acompañaba.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mi matrimonio con Sasuke corre peligro tras esto! ¡Mi…mí corona también!—como si fuese niña pequeña se lanzó a los brazos de su madre. Sabía que estaba actuando infantil, pero no conocía otra forma de descargar su frustración más que con un berrinche. Siempre había tenido todo lo que quería, y en esta ocasión no habría excepción, menos aún cuando su enemiga era la inútil de su prima.

—Tranquila nena, Uchiha te ama demasiado, hará que sus empleados se muevan para arreglar todo este asunto.

—Damas, en eso estamos trabajando—agregó el Kakashi, quien hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

—Ninguna persona va a aceptar que el heredero al trono se case con una chica que tiene una stripper como prima, ¡no sabes cuanto rencor le tengo en este momento a mi papá!

—Al parecer Sakumi, tu tía por desgracia, es más miserable de lo que creía, yo mejor moriría antes de enfrentar la vergüenza de tener una hija así.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Ahora no sé como vamos a callar este escándalo. ¡Yo iba a ser la próxima reina de este país! Ahora soy el hazmerreír. Todo…era tan perfecto.

Minutos más tarde Karin se dedicó a buscar a Sasuke. Tenía que explicarle por completo la situación. Mientras caminaba por los silenciosos pasillos del castillo, se topó un par de veces con algunas empleadas que tras pasarla, susurraban y posiblemente se burlaban de ella. ¿Tenía que pasar por todo eso? Lo que más le gustaba de su actual vida, siendo la prometida del príncipe, era el estatus. Después de la Reina, ella era la mujer más importante del país. Consideraba que su destino había sido siempre ser parte de la realeza, y una simple plebeya no iba a venir a impedirlo. Caminó aún más rápido hasta llegar al salón de esgrima.

Apenas cruzó la entrada lo ubicó al fondo. Aunque tenía el traje puesto y no le veía el rostro, por su porte sabía que era él, Sasuke, el hombre que amaba. Se acercó con cautela y lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Debo felicitarte, ya no reaccionas mal cuando llego de sorpresa—le susurró. El chico se quitó la protección de la cabeza y se giró a mirarla.

El sólo ver sus ojos le produjo escalofríos. Desde pequeños la había cautivado. Basto verlo sólo una vez para saber que era el mejor chico para ella. Era ese algo en su mirada lo que hacía que todo mundo se intimidara o cediera ante su encanto. Era realmente guapo, de ese tipo de belleza que sólo tenían las personas inalcanzables para la mayoría de los mortales. Siendo alto, de cuerpo atlético, con facciones que rayaban en lo perfecto, con la piel blanquecina y los cabellos de un profundo negro, Sasuke Uchiha representaba el mejor ejemplo de un príncipe de carne y hueso.

—He escuchado tus pasos desde que entraste—contestó a la pelirroja, quien se le separó e hizo distancia entre ellos.

—¿De casualidad —tragó saliva, no sabía como abordar el tema, no era tan fácil como decir "ya sabes de mi inútil prima stripper"—ya te enteraste?

—Suigetsu despertó temprano sólo para contarme. Aunque no sé mucho sobre eso, ¿supongo que Kakashi ya se está ocupando de ello verdad?— Karin lo miró desconcertada, había esperado que reaccionara peor.

— ¡Me siento tan avergonzada Sasuke! Es algo deprimente. Sólo faltan unos meses para la boda y sucede esto. ¡Te juro que yo no la recordaba para nada! Tengo sólo vagos recuerdos de haberla visto en la niñez, pero desde ese entonces su familia y la mía no han tenido comunicación. No sabemos que ejemplo le dio su madre y por qué Sakura es así, yo…—El chico la tomó por el mentón, lo que ha hizo callar.

—Los de Asuntos Públicos se encargarán de esto, dejémosles todo a ellos. Mientras trata de no aparecerte frente a la Reina—la miró con algo que ella supuso era lo más parecido a la ternura que en él se podía observar, lo cual le dio un poco de tranquilidad.

Sasuke pudo ver el ligero parecido entre la chica de la fotografía que había visto en televisión, y su novia que estaba ahí con él. Karin tenía el cabello rojizo, mientras el de la tal Sakura era de un rosa chicle. La chica que tenía en frente era hermosa, elegante, proveniente de una familia adinerada, y siempre había estado enamorada de él. Cuando se vio en la situación de tener que elegir a una esposa, ella era la única mujer en la lista de candidatas. Le gustaba su carácter que, aunque en ocasiones se comportaba algo caprichosa, sabía como aguantarlo cuando se comportaba serio y frio.

Era interesante ver las diferencias entre ella y su prima. Bastó con sólo ver la foto para saber que esa mujer sólo vivía de exponer su sensualidad. ¿Qué si le había parecido hermosa? Claro que si, pero su belleza era de un origen diferente al de Karin. Recordó con claridad la imagen que vio en televisión, la chica vestía muy poca ropa, demasiado atrevida y parecía bailar frente a un público. Había algo en su sonrisa que invitaba a cualquier hombre a fantasear con ella. Si no estuviese comprometido, Sakura sería el tipo de mujer que podría llevarse a la cama para una noche de sexo duro.

Pero aún así, también le fastidiaba la existencia de la joven. No estaba en el mejor momento para ser cuestionado por todos. El sería el próximo rey y no podía permitirse estar en escándalos, no como el idiota de su primo que se desvivía por meter en vergüenzas a la familia real. Así era él, como todo Uchiha con el orgullo en primer lugar. Una oveja negra como Sakura Haruno no era nadie como para meterlo en problemas. El problema pasaría pronto…por lo menos eso era lo que él creía.

…Continuará.

…

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Correcciones, críticas son bien recibidas ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

Pink Scandal

Capítulo II.

Ver rabiar a la bruja era algo muy divertido y genial para comenzar el día. Apenas se encontraron el pasillo, la chica desvió la mirada en su falso intento de ignorarlo. A cada paso que los acercaba, Suigetsu planeaba su dialogo para enfurecerla aún más. Karin debía de estarla pasando muy bien con la noticia de su prima perdida, justo lo que él necesitaba para no aburrirse por unos días, teniendo el pretexto perfecto para molestar a Doña Perfecta.

—¿Tan feliz estás con la noticia de que encontraron a tu primita?—preguntó burlón, al mismo tiempo que retiraba uno de sus mechones blancos del rostro.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco. Lo peor que le podía suceder en esos momentos era ser objeto de burlas por parte de ese idiota. Desde que ella había puesto un pie en el palacio había tenido que soportarlo. Aún no podía asimilar cómo alguien tan despreocupado, vago y vulgar como él podía ser parte de la familia real.

—Desaparece de mi vista—lo pasó y siguió su camino. Suigetsu no dejaría todo así, se dio media vuelta y fue tras ella.

—Al parecer tu familia es un poco liberal para la realeza. Dime Karin, ¿tú también guardas algún talento oculto?— se acercó más de lo debido hasta susurrarle al oído— ¿quizás te gusta bailarle en poca ropa a mi primo?

Se dio vuelta, dispuesta a abofetearlo, cuando vislumbró a su prometido al fondo del pasillo. Había prometido ser un poco más tolerante con el peliblanco, pues a fin de cuentas se convertirían en familia.

—Al parecer todas las familias tienen a un integrante detestable, lamento decirte que aquí en el palacio tu ocupas esa posición—susurró antes de caminar hacía Sasuke.

—Te he estado buscando Karin.

—¿Sucede algo?

Suigetsu los miró divertido.

—Kakashi ha pedido hablar con nosotros, acompáñame—dijo el pelinegro. Karin se aferró a su brazo, sonriendo con aires de triunfo al peliazul.

—Es increíble que por primera vez no sea yo a quien esté fastidiando Kakashi—comentó Suigetusu.

Sasuke solamente frunció el seño. Comúnmente su primo era quien tenía todos los reporteros encima, adornaba las portadas de revistas amarillistas y era el gran dolor de cabeza para la Reina y Kakashi. Aunque eran de la misma edad, las diferencias entre ambos eran abismales. Mientras él tenía toda la responsabilidad al ser el heredero al trono, el otro chico se daba tantas libertades como podía, mostrando así su poco interés por mantener la imagen de la familia real. En los años de adolescencia, Suigetsu había entrado a una etapa de rebeldía que aún mantenía. En cambio Sasuke se había preparado en estudios universitarios, entrenamiento militar y relaciones internacionales.

Pero a pesar de que el peliazul fuera un tonto sin remedio, sabía que era de las pocas personas en las que podía confiar.

—No te preocupes, no creo que tardes tanto en volver a ser tema de conversación—aseguró el Uchiha.

Karin prácticamente jaló a su novio y fueron juntos con Kakashi. Las malas noticias los estaban esperando.

El peligris estaba frente a la computadora. Concetrado veía ciertas imágenes que hicieron que Karin pusiera los ojos en blanco. Sasuke no pudo evitar observar las fotografías.

—¿Podrías quitar eso? Cualquiera diría que estás viendo pornografía—chilló la pelirroja. El hombre hizo caso omiso y dio clic en la siguiente imagen.

—Al parecer hemos dado con el lugar donde trabajar. No la hemos podido encontrar porque ayer no se presentó, no suele ir regularmente.

—¿Para eso nos mandaste llamar?—la chica estaba molesta, más aún cuando descubrió a su novio poniendo atención de más en la pantalla.

—Ese antro no es el único donde se le ha visto. Aún tenemos la noche de hoy. Los reporteros de todo el país están detrás de ella, alguien tiene que dar con su paradero. La razón por la que te llamé es otra. Debido a que este tema está sobrepasando los límites a una velocidad incomparable, he estado pensando en dos soluciones. En ambas alguien lleva la de perder.

—Pues no quiero ninguna que me perjudique—sentenció Karin.

—Resolver esto no va a ser fácil. ¿Acaso no te has topado con la reina? Sasuke—miró al chico que estaba de espaldas, mirando a uno de los ventanales— no vas a estar escondiendo a tu novia de tu abuela todo el tiempo. Lo mejor es que…

—Conozco bien a la reina. A no ser porque los últimos días no se ha sentido muy bien, ya habría echado a Karin de una patada del palacio. Está vieja y es algo terca. Por el momento no quiero escuchar sus reclamos.

Kakashi se burló con lo de "vieja y terca". Él más que nadie tenía que aguantar el humor de Mikoto.

—Uno de los caminos que tenemos es, una vez que demos con ella, esconderla, ofrecerle dinero y mandarla fueras del país.

—Me parece lo más adecuado, pero tendríamos que mandarla al otro lado del mundo. ¿Qué les parece África?—propuso la pelirroja con algo de malicia.

Sasuke regresó frente al escritorio. De reojo veía a la pantalla. No era fácil mantenerse serio viendo el cuerpo escultural de aquella chica. Se preguntaba si al tenerla frente a frente se vería igual de sensual que en las fotografías. Si su mirada de fiera al acecho mientras bailaba era igual de penetrante. Y también, tenía curiosidad de saber si sería tan fácil como parecía llevársela a la cama.

¿Cama? Apenas se dio cuenta de que pensaba en eso y se reprimió mentalmente. Hacía tiempo que "había sentado cabeza". Justo desde el momento que se hizo más vivo el hecho de que heredaría el trono. No tenía tiempo para cometer errores. Las noches en que seleccionaba chicas hermosas para acostarse habían terminado. Ahora que tenía la mirada y expectativas de todos encima, no podía fallar. Era esa una de las razones por las que le había pedido matrimonio a Karin. Quizás ella pecaba en querer ser perfecta, pero esa era la única forma de vivir para ambos.

—Me parece lo más correcto. Desaparécela del país. Dale el dinero que pida y después borren cualquier registro de ella—comentó el joven.

…Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

Pink Scandal

Capítulo III.

Las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas habían sido de locos. Desde el momento que encendió la televisión, dos noches atrás supo que estaba en problemas. Nunca le había importado el que diría la gente. Esta muy acostumbrada a ser criticada por todos. Pero esto era un asunto a otro nivel.

Terminó de maquillarse y abrió el closet. Observó el lado izquierdo, ahí estaba todo su vestuario de noche. Los últimos dos días no había podido trabajar debido al estúpido escándalo. Sabía que había varios reporteros a los alrededores, así que no podría salir tan libremente. Pero necesitaba el dinero. Aunque su madre le había pedido que se mantuviera sin salir mientras pasaba todo eso, Sakura no era de las personas que se limitaba debido a los rumores y escándalos. No por nada le importaba poco lo que dirían las malas lenguas sobre el hecho de que era bailarina en un antro.

Salió de casa en el auto de su madre. Ella aún no regresaba. Sabía que debió acompañarla pero tenía que trabajar. Ya había sido suficiente de estarse escondiendo.

Apenas divisó el "Red Flower" vio un puñado de reporteros en la entrada. Por suerte había una puerta trasera por la que pudo entrar libremente.

—Debería agradecerte, esta noche el lugar está lleno. ¿No tienes ningún problema con los reporteros?—preguntó Jinki, el dueño del lugar. Ella sólo suspiró.

—¿Entre más gente venga es mejor no?

El hombre la conocía perfectamente. Ella era muy terca y el escándalo en que se había metido no la detendría.

—Sólo haz tu mejor esfuerzo allá afuera—la animó y la dejó prepararse.

La pelirosa se miró en el espejo. Esa noche había optado por el mini vestido rosa. La pequeña falda le tapaba lo indispensable, el corsé estaba adornado con pedrería, el conjunto era hermoso y cómodo para bailar, pero parecía mostrar más de lo que debería con ese escote.

Se acomodó la máscara que apenas le cubría los ojos y subió al escenario, las luces se habían apagado y sólo una apuntaba hacía ella. La música comenzó repentinamente. Apenas se escuchó la primera nota, su cuerpo reaccionó y se dejó llevar. Se olvidó de todo mundo y de quienes la observaban. Decenas de flashes se dispararon. Trató de que todo fuera divertido como siempre. Bailar se había convertido como en respirar para ella. Era feliz con ello, a pesar de que se le considerara por muchos una stripper.

Cuando la música cesó, fue directo a los vestidores, sin embargo apenas bajó las escaleras unas quince personas la interceptaron. Entre reporteros y camarógrafos, cada uno disparaba preguntas, unas más ofensivas que otras. No se podía mover del lugar, y para colmo apenas y podía ver debido a tantos flashes.

—¿Qué se siente ser parte de la familia real y trabajar de stripper?—dijo alguien.

—¿Es cierto que tu prima Karin estuvo involucrada como tu en la prostitución antes de conquistar al príncipe?—preguntó alguien más. "¿Prostitución?" No tenía por qué responder ese tipo de cosas.

—¡A un lado!—gritó pero su voz se ahogó entre las voces de los reporteros.

Alguien la jaló y logró rasgarle la falda. De inmediato sujetó la tela en la zona. La estaban empujando, lastimando y casi arañando. Poco faltaba que le dieran a la cara con uno de los micrófonos.

—¿Desde qué edad tu madre te metió en la prostitución?—alcanzó a escuchar de alguien más.

Eso había sido el colmo. Nadie se metía con su madre. Podían hablar de ella lo que quisieran, pero no dejaría que mencionaran a quien le había dado vida. Su mamá no tenía la culpa del camino que ella había tomado.

Trató de empujar al hombre y a la mujer que estaban más cercanos a ella, pero estos en cambio prácticamente la golpearon con sus cámaras.

Alguien la jaló del cabello y lo único que pudo hacer es tratar de taparse la cabeza. En ese momento otra persona la jaló del brazo. Cuando se giró a ver, habían varios hombres de traje negro a su alrededor disipando a los reporteros. No supo cómo la sacaron de ahí, la llevaron fueras directo a un auto negro. En la puerta la esperaba un tipo de mediana edad, debería estar cerca de los cuarenta. Tenía el pelo gris platinado y la observaba detalladamente.

—No voy a darles ninguna tipo de entrevista—dijo llena de rabia, al mismo momento de que se soltaba del amarre de uno de los hombres.

—Eso está bien. No deberías estar al alcance de ningún reportero—Kakashi abrió la puerta e indicó que la metieran dentro.

A empujones Sakura terminó en el asiento trasero del auto, el cual arrancó tan rápido que hizo que se golpeara contra la ventana.

—Una disculpa, pero habíamos estado buscándote como locos y no podíamos dejarte al alcance de esas hienas—el peligris iba en el asiento delantero y se había girado para hablarle.

Sakura aún no podía creer que todo eso hubiera llegado a tal límite. Sabía que ellos se contactarían con ella en cualquier momento, pero no esperaba que montaran todo eso para evitar que diera una entrevista.

—¿Ustedes son de la realeza, verdad?—Kakashi soltó una carcajada.

—Estás en lo correcto. Nos has tenido buscándote como locos por dos días. Ahora bien, dígame señorita Haruno, ¿qué se siente ser la persona más buscada de todo el país?

—Una mierda—no dudó en contestar.

Miró a la ventana, poco a poco se alejaban de la zona. No sabía a qué lugar la llevaban. ¿Sería su suerte tan desgraciada que tendría que ver frente a frente a su prima?

Cuando regresó a mirar a aquel hombre, lo pilló mirando sus pechos. De inmediato se cruzó de brazos, un gran error pues su busto destacó más.

—Aparte su mirada de mi—sentenció con voz fuerte y molesta—Kakashi se volteó.

—Es curioso cómo te expones y cuando alguien sencillo como yo te admira, te cohíbes—Sakura bufó.

—¿A dónde me llevan?¿Qué pretende hacer Karin? No es como si pudiera tapar todo este escándalo tan fácilmente.

—La señorita hablará con usted personalmente, pero no eso será mañana temprano. Por esta noche la mantendremos fuera de cualquier reportero o fotógrafo.

Por cerca de media hora estuvieron viajando. En el transcurso Sakura llamó a su madre, trató de calmarla y pedirle que la esperara, pues estaría pronto en casa. Cuando el auto se detuvo, la pelirosa se encontró en la entrada principal del Palacio Real. Había visto muchas veces esa imagen en los libros, revistas y la televisión. Generaciones de familias habían ocupado el trono en ese país. Con el tiempo la realeza había perdido poder en las decisiones del país, hasta llegar a la actualidad en que compartían el gobierno del país con un senado, sin embargo seguían representando el orgullo, imagen y tradiciones.

Dos personas la escoltaron por los pasillos interminables de mármol blanco. El lugar era inmenso y era la definición exacta de lujo y elegancia. El lugar era muy al estilo de Karin. Seguramente la arpía de su prima debía sentirse en las nubes estando ahí. Era justo por eso que aquello le daba muy mala espina. Con lo poco que conocía a la pelirroja y a su familia, sabía que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Era de las personas que eran un asco por dentro, pero le gustaba guardar las apariencias.

De pronto al girar en una esquina, divisó a dos personas que salían de lo que parecía ser un salón. Eran dos hombres, ambos altos y bien parecidos. Entre más se acercaba a ellos pudo distinguirlos. El chico de pelo azul debía ser Suigetsu. El muy descarado la observó de pies a cabeza. Tras eso le sonrió pícaro. Lo ignoró y fijó su mirada en el hombre de al lado. Apenas sus ojos se cruzaron, lo evadió de inmediato. Pasó a su lado y lo ignoró por completo.

Cuando llegó a la habitación que al parecer sería su "cárcel" por el momento, apenas se encontró sola se tiró a la cama y repasó mentalmente lo que había pasado. Esos ojos negros los reconocía en cualquier lado. Su mirada en realidad era aún más penetrante al estar cara a cara. El príncipe podía ser la persona de la realeza en que más se fijaba la gente. El tipo sería el futuro rey, además era atractivo, lo que provocaba tener de su lado a todas las féminas del país. ¿Por qué no había disfrutado verlo a detalle? El tipo era muy atractivo, años atrás había fantaseado varias veces con él. Cuando era adolescente al igual que todas sus amigas, había babeado más de una vez al verlo en televisión. Eso había sido hasta que en un punto de su vida, las cosas habían cambiado y dejó de ser inocente y comenzó a luchar contra su realidad. Pero la razón más importante de todas, del por qué había tenido hasta cierto punto miedo de verlo, era que posiblemente era como su prima. Karin no se fijaría en él sólo por el poder, el dinero y la fama. Debía ser igual o peor que ella.

Apenas le dio un vistazo a la sencilla habitación a donde la habían llevado y se quedó profundamente dormida.

…

Parecía una gatita sexy que había cambiado a una leona en el momento en que lo ignoró. Lo que menos pensó Sasuke es que la chica ni siquiera se interesara en verlo. Era el príncipe, ¡el futuro rey! Entonces, ¿por qué no llamaba su atención? Porque ella en él, aunque detestaba la idea, había causado mucho interés. Apenas la vio, sus hormonas se dispararon. Estaba vestida en poca ropa. Karin, o en el peor de los casos, su abuela Mikoto, les daría un ataque de haberla visto caminando con esas ropas por los pasillos del palacio. Sin embargo, todos los hombres que en ese momento estaban ahí presentes, él hubiese jurado que se morían por acostarse con ella. Tenía la palabra "pecado" escrita en la frente. Se preguntaba cuan fácilmente aceptaría acostarse con él si se lo propusiera, y si sería lo suficientemente discreta, al fin de cuentas se largaría del país. Pero seguía habiendo un gran problema: la chica lo había ignorado, él era príncipe y se casaría con su prima.

—¿En qué lugar has dejado el razonamiento Sasuke?—se preguntó antes de cerrar los ojos y caer profundamente dormido.


	4. Chapter 4

PINK SCANDAL

CAPITULO IV.

Ella ya estaba en el palacio. Moría de ganas de tenerla cara a cara y reclamarle el ser tan exhibicionista. Tenía que maldecirla en su cara por todo el desastre que le había ocasionado. Sakura era como una plaga que si dejaba pasar el tiempo, ésta crecería más y más. Tenía que exterminar ese asunto de una buena vez.

Una noche atrás se animó a encender el televisor. No pasó mucho tiempo para que en el noticiero nocturno pasaran un video de su primita. Apenas la vio sintió repulsión. ¿Por qué razón existía un lazo sanguíneo entre ambas? Sentía tanta vergüenza que no se sentía capaz de presentarse frente a la Reina.

Toda su vida había seguido el camino correcto. Había asistido a los mejores colegios del país. Era una hija ejemplar. Siempre había destacado académicamente. Habría sido una profesional exitosa si Sasuke no le hubiese pedido matrimonio. Procuraba hacer obras de caridad continuamente. Además era bella y elegante, todo un ejemplo de la moda.

Sin embargo la pelirosa le parecía una completa andrajosa, vulgar en todos los aspectos. Tenían más o menos la misma edad, ¿entonces por qué había escogido un mundo de perdición? Tan sólo reflexionar en eso la hizo sentirse un poco menos culpable de mandarla fueras del país. Quizás fueras tendría una vida menos vergonzosa.

Dio un sorbo a la taza de té mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. Trató de pensar que en pocas horas todo ese asunto se resolvería y las cosas comenzarían a calmarse. Aún no podía olvidar los mensajes detestables de algunas tipas que algún día dijeron ser sus amigas. Todas la habían telefoneado para quejarse y sentir pena por ella. Pero todo estaba por acabar, esas chicas se tragarían sus palabras al verla casarse con el príncipe.

La puerta se abrió de repente y entraron dos personas. El primero en cruzar el umbral fue Kakashi, detrás de él venía la que parecía ser su prima. La chica aunque traía puesto un abrigo, fácilmente mostraba las ropas que traía debajo. Sus tacones eran enormes, traía medias de red, el maquillaje parecía ser de un día antes, así que supuso que la habían traído directo del antro al palacio.

No era como la recordaba ciertamente. La última vez que se habían visto era cuando tenían doce años, las circunstancias eran muy penosas y creyó que nunca más se volvería a topar con ella.

Sakura apenas la vio no apartó su mirada. Con actitud amenazante se le acercó hasta estar a tan sólo un metro de ella. La observó y se burló sin cuidado.

—Vaya….vaya, tengo frente a mi justamente a la futura reina—hizo una mueca de desprecio que Karin juraría fue un buen intento fallido de escupirle en la cara.

—Señoritas, tomen asiento—Kakashi señaló hacía los sillones. A la pelirroja le pareció absurdo que llamara a ambas "señoritas".

Apenas se habían sentado cuando se volvieron a abrir las puertas. Un Sasuke inexpresivo se acercó hasta quedar al lado de Karin.

—No deberías estar aquí—señaló el peligris.

—El escándalo no afecta sólo a mi novia, sino también a mi. Continúen.

De alguna manera Sakura se sentía valiente al momento que llegó ahí. Podría fácilmente enfrentarse a la idiota de su prima. Pero por alguna extraña razón, le había tomado por sorpresa el que el Uchiha llegara, había logrado ponerla nerviosa con su sola presencia.

Kakashi tomó un sobre y lo extendió a la pelirosa.

—Necesitamos resolver esta situación. Ha sido algo inesperado para todos, y debido a la naturaleza del asunto son pocas las salidas. Lee con cuidado el siguiente documento. Es lo mejor que podemos darte—.La joven sacó un papel que había dentro y comenzó a leerlo con detenimiento.

Sasuke por fin pudo observarla detenidamente. Podía ver el parecido entre ambas chicas. Mientras Karin tenía el cabello rosa oscuro con tonos rojizos, el de su prima era rosa chicle. Ambas eran delgadas, altas y atractivas, aunque claro que cada una con un estilo diferente. Su novia era elegante, mientras Sakura tenía un toque excéntrico. Además, se podía notar fácilmente que las proporciones de la stripper eran mejores.

Tuvo que admitir que, el cuerpo de la chica que tenía enfrente y no la de su lado, era demasiado apetecible. Podía ver algo de su escote que mostraba un poco de lo que parecían ser unos pechos bien formados. Sus piernas eran largas y torneadas. Hubiese podido seguir observándola a no ser porque la chica se levantó sin más y rompió el papel que se le había dado.

—Pueden todos irse al carajo. No me importa si me ofrecen el palacio completo, es absurdo lo que proponen—dijo furiosa.

Karin se levantó de inmediato.

—Para alguien de tu clase es demasiado lo que te proponemos—soltó la pelirroja.

—Es el dinero suficiente para que te vayas del país y comiences tu vida fueras—objetó Kakashi.

Sakura apretó los puños. Era tonto lo que le proponían. Por ninguna razón acetaría.

—Que les quede bien claro, si lo que intentan es hacer que huya no lo conseguirán. No voy a abandonar mi familia y el lugar donde crecí sólo por los caprichitos de una niña rica como tu—lo había dicho tan claro como pudo.

—Entonces tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias—agregó Sasuke en un tono intimidante. Había clavado sus ojos en la chica, así que cuando se le enfrentó, pudo distinguir algo de titubeo en ella.

—Esto ha sido inútil desde el momento que me obligaron a venir aquí—.Caminó hacía la entrada, sin embargo el Uchiha la detuvo fuertemente del brazo, al punto de hacerle daño.

La joven regresó la ver a su captor y se topó de nuevo con esa mirada intensa. ¿Por qué razón le daba algo de miedo su expresión? Ese hombre sería el futuro rey, la persona más poderosa del país, y ahí estaba ella, enfrentándosele.

—Suélteme—dijo entre dientes. Sasuke hizo caso omiso.

—Tú no puedes irte de aquí. Ya bastante has hecho con manchar la dignidad de la familia, no voy a permitir que sigas deshonrándonos—Karin ahora estaba frente a ella.

La Haruno no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Se burló ante la situación.

—¿Dignidad? ¿Honor? No me importa eso en lo más mínimo.—al decir eso sintió cómo el pelinegro apretaba de más su brazo, trató de zafarse inútilmente.

—¡Eres una stripper! ¡Es por tu culpa que muchos crean que yo también soy una prostituta!—se acercó aún más a ella, Sasuke pudo notar que ésta temblaba. Conocía perfectamente a Karin, no era de las que podía mantener una pelea de palabras por mucho tiempo, así que ayudó.

—De alguna manera, debes de asumir la responsabilidad por todo esto. El trato que se te propuso era muy beneficioso para ti. Si cruzas esa puerta puedes irte olvidando de tener una vida tranquila. No eres más que un bicho que podemos aplastar fácilmente-el tono de Sasuke no era el más amable.

Sakura estuvo a punto de abofetearlo.

—Ustedes son el uno para el otro—miró a la chica—felicidades Karin, encontraste a alguien tan desagradable como tu—en ese momento jaló su brazo, al verse libre salió de inmediato de la pieza.

Afuera los guardias simplemente la miraron irse. Nadie la detuvo, y de haber alguno tratado de hacerlo, no hubiese dudado en armar un escándalo ahí mismo.

¿Había dicho que era un bicho? ¡Estaba harta de que todo mundo la llamara de tantas formas, ahora era un jodido príncipe el que la menospreciaba!

Caminó por varios pasillos solitarios, iba tan enojada que hasta después de varios minutos se percató que estaba perdida. ¡Sólo eso le faltaba, tratar de largarse de ahí y no poder debido a que desconocía el lugar!

Se sentó por un momento en una esquina. Trató de serenarse y pensar mejor las cosas. De pronto escuchó los pasos de alguien aproximarse. Enseguida encendió sus alarmas.

—No puedo creer que seas prima de la bruja—dijo en tono divertido Suigetsu. La había visto cruzar varios pasillos y la había perseguido.

Sakura lo observó.

—¿Acaso has llamado bruja a Karin?—Suigetsu llevaba una manzana consigo, se la extendió con una sonrisa en el rostro, la chica la tomó algo titubeante.

—Tengo más calificativos para ella, no te preocupes, aunque ese es el que más le queda.

La pelirosa se relajó un poco. Al parecer ella no era la única a quien le molestaba la existencia de su prima. Comenzó a devorar la manzana de inmediato.

—Soy Suigetsu—se presentó el chico y extendió la mano.

—No creo que haya alguien en todo el país que no sepa quién eres—le devolvió el saludo— y por el rumbo que voy, al parecer ya todos también me conocen.

—¿Puedo saber qué haces vagando por los pasillos? Si te llegas a cruzar con mi abuela, será un gran dolor de cabeza.

La joven suspiró.

—Si, al parecer no soy bienvenida aquí.

El peliazul se sentó al igual que ella en el suelo.

—Mírame a mi, me han querido correr por varios años, pero aún no han podido. Que no te moleste que medio mundo te odie. Comúnmente este lugar está lleno de amargados, comenzando por la reina, mi primo y tu prima.

Sakura rió, conocía muy bien a lo que él se refería. Podía que no viera mucho las noticias, pero era bien sabido que Suigetsu era el pariente no deseado de la familia real.

—Eres un príncipe algo peculiar ¿lo sabías?

El chico sonrió.

Estuvieron así por un rato, en silencio mientras la pelirosa terminaba la manzana. Al finalizar le pidió que la llevara a la salida. Cuando cruzó las enormes puertas de roble del palacio, la joven por fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad.


	5. Chapter 5

PINK SCANDAL

CAPITULO V.

—Sabes bien que no puedes seguir aquí. Es penoso para mí, pero hasta este extremo me han llevado—explicó Jinki, su ahora ya ex jefe. Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Dime algo, ¿sólo eso te pidieron? ¿No te amenazaron de otra forma?—El hombre la evitó con la mirada.

—Sólo que me cerrarían el negocio si tu volvías a presentarte. Lo siento mucho Sakura.

La joven salió del lugar. Caminó todo el camino hacía su casa. Esa noche el auto ni siquiera había arrancado y era verdaderamente molesto llevarlo con el mecánico. Al parecer todo a su alrededor estaba dejando de funcionar desde el día que había rechazado la propuesta de Karin y su gente. Al igual que con Jinki habían amenazado a antros de quebrarlos si la dejaban seguir trabajando. Lo peor era que también habían hablado con los del hospital. Cuando su madre le contó que le habían prohibido la entrada, estuvo a punto de volver al palacio y partirle la cara a su primita.

Si quería pagar un doctor particular, necesitaba mucho dinero. ¿Y de dónde sacarlo ahora ya no tenía trabajo? Llena de desesperación sólo pudo ver la única salida. Karin se tenía que preparar porque la guerra estaba a punto de comenzar, le daría en lo que más le dolía: su supuesta "dignidad".

…

Caminó rápidamente hacía la habitación de su abuela. Hacía un minuto Suigetsu le había comentado en el desayuno que la Reina había mandado llamar a Karin. Había pasado muchos días tratando de que su novia se enfrentara a ella, pero con bomba de un día atrás Mikoto debería estar más que colérica.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con Karin arrodillada y llorando a orillas de la cama.

—Estás aquí—dijo con odio la mujer mayor. Sasuke corrió al lado de la chica y la ayudó a sostenerse en pie.

—Tu y yo tenemos que hablar abuela—dijo con seriedad.

—Desaparece a esta chica de mi vista. Si no te la llevas ahora mismo me arrepentiré de una buena vez de haber permitido su matrimonio—aseguró.

—¡Pero abuela…nada de lo que esa tipa dijo es verdad!—chilló la pelirroja.

—No me importa si es verdad o no, el mal ya está hecho. Ahora mismo tu imagen está por los suelos. Había pensado que eras una buena elección para mi nieto, ¡qué equivocada estaba!

Después que abandonaron la habitación, el pelinegro se dedicó a calmar a la chica quien no dejaba de sollozar. Para colmo, Suigetsu se apareció de la nada. Pensó que haría un chiste de la situación, pero se lo ahorró.

—La manera de reaccionar de Sakura no se la esperaban, ¿verdad?

—¡Cállate idiota!—vociferó Karin.

A Sasuke comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Un día antes se había transmitido por cada canal que pudiera existir, una supuesta entrevista que la pelirosa había dado. Kakashi la había arrinconado, pero ella había contraatacado con eso. La chica había recurrido a los reporteros diciendo que la familia real había tratado de comprar su silencio. Alegando algo sobre discriminación, había criticado a Karin como una persona que sólo le interesaba el dinero y que por esa razón estaba tras el príncipe.

—Al parecer la chica no sabe de lo que nosotros somos capaces—dijo Sasuke a su primo.

Karin se refugió entre los brazos de su novio, la reina la había criticado a morir y no quería tampoco enfrentar la mirada de burla del peliazul.

—Están tratando de tapar el sol con un dedo. No veo la manera en que puedan ocultar lo que es Sakura. Tan sólo mírame, ¿alguna vez han logrado convencer a la población de que yo no soy un jugador y un mujeriego?—se burló.

Sasuke bufó. No podía permitir que las cosas empeoraran. Había luchado todos esos años para la responsabilidad que algún día recaería sobre él, y no iba a permitir que una chica viniera a hacerle la vida imposible.

—Suigetsu tiene razón—dijo Kakashi, en algún momento había llegado y nadie se había percatado de su presencia.

Todos en la sala se le quedaron viendo. El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

—¿Entonces qué salida tenemos? Ahora mismo la imagen de Karin se ha hecho añicos. La gente habla lo que se le antoja debido a las supuestas declaraciones de Sakura.

—¿Recuerdan que les dije que teníamos dos caminos?

Karin dejó de lloriquear y puso atención al peligris.

—¿Si la primera ya se arruinó, cual es la otra?—preguntó la chica. El hombre se sentó en el sillón que quedaba disponible, no fue hasta que se acomodó que decidió hablar.

—Esto no les va a gustar nada, sin embargo, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, incluso antes de ofrecer callar a la chica. Como tu dijiste—se refirió a Suigetsu— no podemos tapar el sol con un dedo. Ahora mismo la gente piensa que eres sólo una fachada—miró a la pelirroja— y qué sólo estás aquí porque buscas dinero.

—¡Eso es mentira!—farfulló la chica.

—Además el hecho de que te avergüences de una parte de tu familia que no tiene el mismo nivel económico que tu te ha hecho ver demasiado superficial—explicó Kakashi.

—Y lo es—agregó el peliazul con diversión.

—Como sea, la única forma de cambiar eso, es una que no les va a gustar.

—Habla de una buena vez—exigió Sasuke.

—Es sabido de que la familia real es muy criticada por ser tan conservadora. Si logramos sacar ese plan adelante, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro. En la actualidad no estamos como para seguir con los prejuicios de hace siglos. Vivimos en un nuevo milenio donde las costumbres y creencias han cambiado, podemos tomar ventaja de ello.

—Esto ya no me está gustando—dijo Karin al mismo tiempo que se tapaba la cara.

Kakashi continuó.

—La única manera de cambiar la imagen que la gente tiene de Karin, y a la vez acallar los rumores que soltó la llegada de Sakura, es tenerla de nuestro lado. Aceptarla en la familia.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, incluso Suigetsu, ninguno esperaba esa propuesta.

—¿Estás diciendo de que deberíamos traerla aquí? ¿Tratarla como una más de la familia?—preguntó la pelirroja escandalizada.

—Si, ustedes dos van a fingir que son buenas amigas, que tu no eres una perra como te han descrito, toda la familia va a tratar de disimular que no son tan discriminantes como en verdad lo son, y que la mentalidad de la familia real se ha renovado. No se trata de aceptar algo inmoral como ser stripper, sino de mostrar que la chica se puede regenerar, ¿y qué mejor que gracias a la generosidad de su prima, la bondadosa Karin?

La joven estuvo a punto de replicar, pero tenía que admitir que la idea, a pesar de que le disgustaba demasiado, podría ser una buena salida. Sasuke era el más perturbado de todos. Tener a Sakura en la familia indicaba tratar más con ella. En los pocos minutos que se habían tratado, había descubierto que lo mejor era tenerla lejos. Lo que esa joven representaba era peligro, y por primera vez el Uchiha tenía miedo de una mujer que no fuera su abuela.

Al ver que ninguno replicaba, Kakashi se levantó de su lugar.

—Entonces es un hecho, optamos por el plan b. Yo me encargaré de hablarlo con Mikoto. Sobre Sakura, la traeremos al palacio y comenzaremos con todo el teatrito lo mas pronto posible.

…Continuará.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pink Scandal**

…

CAPITULO VI.

…

Tenía frente a ella la maleta. A un lado estaban las facturas del hospital. Ya antes había tenido un momento así. Tenía que elegir entre dos caminos, y sabía muy bien que ninguno era bueno. Un par de años atrás, cuando el estado de su madre empeoró, tuvo que elegir entre sus únicas dos opciones, trabajar por su cuenta en un bar o poco a poco quedar en la ruina. En aquel entonces había sido el destino el que la había llevado a ese extremo, ahora eran personas externas.

Una hora antes, Kakashi y su séquito de guardias habían ido a buscarla. Fue divertido ver sus caras al ver el lugar donde ella vivía. Sakura sólo podía permitirse un lugar barato como ese, que no era para nada fino ni elegante, pero le permitía vivir dignamente junto a su madre. Aún así, aquel tipo de personas no estaban acostumbradas a un lugar tan pequeño.

La pelirosa se dejó caer a un lado de la cama. Cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras recordaba aquella conversación...

—Perdona que no te haya avisado de mi visita—dijo Kakashi mientras veía con detenimiento la única foto familiar que había en la sala.

—De haberme avisado, no abro la puerta—alcanzó la fotografía y la volteó enseguida, sentía que al mirarla invadía aún más su privacidad.

—¿Qué edad tenías ahí? ¿Doce?—preguntó con una curiosidad que a la chica le molestaba.

—Eso no le incumbe, ahora dígame rápido a qué rayos vino.

Kakashi se sentó en el único sillón libre, después de verificar que éste no tuviera polvo. Sakura simplemente rodó los ojos al verlo inspeccionar el lugar.

—Veo que te gusta ir directo al punto, he de mencionar que es una grandiosa cualidad.

—La cual creo usted no tiene—completó ella, el tipo sonrió.

—He de reconocer que fue una gran jugada el hablar con los reporteros. Con tus declaraciones, hiciste temblar a toda la familia real.

—Ustedes me obligaron al meterse conmigo—dijo la chica en tono desafiante.

—¿Pero sabes en verdad la magnitud de lo que has logrado con eso? Supongo que no. Sakura—la miró directamente a los ojos de forma amenazante—ahora tu también nos has orillado a tomar medidas extremas.

La pelirrosa se puso nerviosa. La hora de las repercusiones había llegado. Sabía bien que ellos no tardarían en responder al ataque.

—¿Qué rayos piensan hacer?—preguntó con voz firme, en un intento de sacarse los nervios.

—Te has encargado de hacer quedar a tu prima como una interesada, mujer sin corazón, arrogante y alguien sin corazón. Lo que vas a hacer ahora, es encargarte tu misma de cambiar esa imagen a lo contrario. Para esto, vendrás conmigo a vivir al palacio.

No podía creer lo que Kakashi estaba proponiéndole. Lo repasó dos veces en su mente, por donde lo viera era algo disparatado.

—¿Y ese es tu magnifico plan para limpiar la imagen de Karin? No me hagas reír. De ninguna manera entraría de nuevo a ese lugar de fieras—se levantó y cruzó el pasillo, empujando a uno que otro guardia hasta alcanzar la puerta y abrirla— Ahora mismo se largan de aquí.

El peligris fue hasta donde ella estaba, sacó una tarjeta y la dejó sobre una pequeña mesa al lado de la entrada.

—Te doy hasta mañana a las 8 am para que llegues por tu cuenta al palacio, de no ser así, créeme que el otro camino que te espera será lo más difícil que te haya tocado vivir. Eres inteligente, sé que sabrás elegir bien.

De nuevo a su realidad, Sakura se llevó las manos al rostro. En los últimos días el estrés que había vivido había sido demasiado. Se sentía cansada y sin ganas de lograr nada. Al parecer todo mundo trataba de hundirla más y más en el lodo sin importarles lo que ella sentía o quería. Siempre había sido así, había soñado, pero al momento de querer cumplir sus sueños, siempre había alguien que se interponía y hacía que éste fuera inalcanzable.

Se levantó y miró de nuevo su maleta. Fuera o no al palacio, le esperaba un verdadero infierno. Además, ¿cómo podía ella arreglar la imagen de Karin? Desde que conocía a su prima no era la mejor persona de este mundo, su familia les había volteado la mirada cuando su padre falleció y las había dejado a su suerte. Ellos eran los principales culpables de que su madre estuviera tan enferma en la actualidad.

Ni siquiera sacó sus ropas. Estaba hastiada de la vida. Se dejó caer en la cama y al poco tiempo se quedó profundamente dormida.

…

—No creí que nos desafiara a tal punto. Ya ha pasado la hora acordada y aún no se aparece—dijo Kakashi algo nervioso.

—Tenemos ahí afuera a la prensa esperando. ¿Dónde quedó tu eficiencia? ¡Dijiste que la traerías!—gritó Karin ya muy histérica por el hecho de que Sakura aún no se aparecía.

—No es como si pudiéramos raptarla, la chica es inteligente y debemos de pensar bien cada paso que damos, si la traemos aquí a la fuerza, le daremos armas para atacarnos—explicó el peligris.

Sasuke se encontraba pegado a un ventanal. Desde hacía una hora estaba esperando ahí, viendo como llegaban cada vez más reporteros y se arremolinaban en las entradas del palacio. Nunca, en sus años de vida, había conocido a alguien que le importara tan poco lo que la familia real pudiera hacer o no hacer. ¿Qué la chica no tenía miedo? Sin duda tenía una gran decisión, la cual ahora los estaba mandando a ellos al pozo. Hizo a un lado el hecho de que Sakura lo había puesto nervioso cuando la había visto, tenía que enfrentarla cara a cara.

—Dame su dirección—exigió a Kakashi, quien lo miró serio unos instantes.

—¿Qué estás planeando hacer? ¡Ni se te ocurra ir a buscarla!—chilló Karin.

—Llévate a mi chofer, el conoce el lugar.

—¡Es increíble! ¡No puedes ir ahí Sasuke!—gritó la pelirroja escandalizada.

El chico ignoró los lamentos de su novia y salió del palacio.

…

Abrió los ojos de golpe y al mismo tiempo brincó en la cama. Un golpe fuerte en la puerta había provocado que despertara al instante. Miró de inmediato el reloj y se asustó de la hora. Era demasiado tarde como para pensar ir al palacio. Se maldijo por lo bajo por el hecho de dormir tanto y corrió a abrir. Antes de girar el pomo dudó un segundo y pensó en no hacerlo, ¿quién tocaría de esa forma la puerta? Sin embargo su mano actuó más rápido. Al abrir alguien entró con fuerza, haciendo que ella retrocediera al instante.

Enseguida lo miró su mente se quedó en blanco. Para enfrentarse a Kakashi y a su prima, siempre había tenido un plan…pero sin embargo no había pensado en nada cuando se encontrara con Sasuke Uchiha, justamente el futuro rey.

—¿Qué rayos hace usted aquí?—preguntó con odio.

El tipo caminó lentamente hacía ella, sin decir una sola palabra. Su mirada estaba fija en ella, era oscura e intimidante, mezclada con algo que ella no lograba identificar, pero que sin duda le daba miedo. Se acercó de más…tanto que cuando Sakura sintió el frio de la pared en su espalda, encendió sus alarmas interiores. Tenía que huir de ese lugar, pero la posición de Sasuke lo hacía imposible.

El rostro del chico se inclinó hasta tenerla frente a frente.

—Me estaba preguntando, ¿qué tipo de poder cree tener la persona que se atreve a desafiar a la familia real? Tu, Sakura Haruno, no eres nadie…¿entonces de dónde sacas esas agallas?—al Uchiha le hubiese gustado no utilizar la parte de "nadie", pero no conocía otra forma más de tratarla.

—Justamente con anterioridad me has llamado "basura" y ahora me dices que no soy nadie. Pues quizás tienes razón, y por esa misma causa me atrevo a llevarles la contraria…no tengo a nadie a quien rendirle cuentas o darle explicaciones de lo que hago o no, de lo que soy o no soy. Me importa poco si eres el príncipe, no tienes derecho a venir a mi casa de esta manera, ahora lárgate de aquí.

Mientras ella hablaba, Sasuke se percató de que se había acercado quizás mucho a la chica. La tenía tan cerca que podía observar claramente sus ojos jade, llenos de convicción, lo cual contrastaba con su labio inferior que temblaba ligeramente. De inmediato se separó, pero apenas lo había hecho, recordó su objetivo y la jaló del brazo.

—Vendrás conmigo, ya me harté de tus jueguitos—se inclinó y pasó una de sus manos por sus muslos, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que llevaba puesta una pijama tan corta que fácilmente podría tocar su ropa interior si se lo propusiese. La levantó del piso y la sacó de la habitación.

Sakura no se esperaba aquello, por unos momentos quedó en shock. Cuando por fin gritó fue en el momento que él la dejó caer en el asiento trasero del auto, metiéndose después de ella.

En la posición que había quedado, quedaba totalmente al descubierto sus piernas y tal vez un poco más, así que no tardó en tratar de taparse.

—¡Eres una bestia!—gritó con enojo.

La ignoró e hizo una llamada a Kakashi mientras ella trataba en vano de escapar. Cuando terminó, se quedó observándola. Se veía más pequeña en ese lugar, un poco indefensa quizás. La pijama con grabado de nubes azules la hacía parecer un poco inocente, sin embargo la forma de la prenda la hacía lucir más sexy que cualquier vestuario con el que se le había retratado antes bailando como stripper. Sus cabellos rosas caían en sus hombros y espalda, moviéndose grácilmente mientras ella empujaba la puerta. Sus ojos de inmediato pasaron a sus piernas, conforme la chica se movía de un extremo a otro, él se deleitaba al verla.

Y así, sin quererlo, se puso duro. Al darse cuenta, trató de calmar sus pensamientos. ¿Dónde rayos había dejado la cordura? Ella no era más que basura, eso debía recordarse. Se movió para evitar que ella lo viera y trató de ignorarla todo el camino, pero los gritos de la pelirrosa le taladraban el cerebro. ¿Por qué era tan condenadamente sexy y tan jodidamente fastidiosa?

Apenas llegaron al estacionamiento, Kakashi los estaba esperando. Sasuke la bajó del auto y prácticamente la empujó hacía el peligris.

—Aquí está—dijo sin más.

Sakura giró y abrió de más los ojos. Sin duda él se estaba ganando a pulso que lo odiara mucho más que a Karin. ¿Cómo una persona tan insolente cómo él llegaría a convertirse en rey? El pelinegro dio la vuelta, sin embargo la voz de Sakura lo detuvo y lo hizo voltear a verla.

—¡Eh! ¡Uchiha!—alcanzó a escuchar antes de que ella le diera una patada en la ingle.

Alcanzó a inclinarse y sostenerse en vez de caer a causa del dolor. Entre la fuerte punzada que sentía, la vista se le nubló un poco. Cuando alzó la mirada ahí estaba ella, siendo llevada casi a la fuerza por un guardia y Kakashi, y mirándolo con una cara de burla que él se encargaría de nunca olvidar.

Eso era la guerra.


	7. Chapter 7

PINK SCANDAL

Capítulo dedicado a Saku_Uchiha96/ sasu_saku96, ¡Feliz cumple!

…

CAPITULO VII.

…

Con una mirada nerviosa recorrió toda la sala. Minutos antes Kakashi la había dejado ahí sola, tras haberla instruido para la conferencia que estaban a punto de dar. Todo estaba tan bien armado que le causaba repudio. A ellos lo único que les importaba era mantener las apariencias, cosa que ella había dejado pasar toda su vida. Le era difícil en cuestión de minutos cambiar esa característica suya.

Hubiese querido seguir reflexionando sobre la situación, pero en ese momento llegaron el par de estilistas que le ayudarían con el vestuario y peinado. Cuando se presentara frente a los reporteros y fotógrafos, tendría que lucir como una joven elegante y fina. Tan sólo pensar en esas denominaciones le causaba risa. ¿Fina? ¿Una stripper, como ellos la habían llamado?

Accedió de mala gana a lo que aquellas mujeres le mandaron. Una media hora más tarde se encontraba con un lindo vestido que quizás costaba lo que ella ganaría en todo un mes, eso siendo muy optimista. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, rodeada por dos guardias y por Kakashi, se acomodaba la prenda que sintió algo anticuada. No tenía nada de escote y el largo estaba justamente en la rodilla. Pero era una linda pieza, así que lo dejaría pasar. Con el cabello y maquillaje no se había hecho mucho, pero de alguna forma lucía diferente.

—Te lo recuerdo una vez más, entre menos hables mejor—insistió de nuevo Kakashi, luego abrió un par de grandes puertas de madera y salieron a un lindo jardín donde ya había mucha gente reunida.

Sakura divisó a lo lejos a Karin y a Sasuke. Ambos estaban tomados de la mano y sonriendo mientras los fotografiaban. Podía asegurar que eran la pareja más superficial que conocía. Él era un idiota y ella una bruja. Lo peor de todo era que ella estaba en esos momentos siendo manipulada por ellos.

La rueda de prensa pasó sin ningún problema. Hizo simplemente lo que Kakashi le indicó. La mayor parte del tiempo su primita fue quien se encargó de hablar y relatar la fantasiosa historia de que ambas habían arreglado diferencias y puesto a que eran muy cercanas, ella se encargaría de ayudar en los preparativos de la boda, además de colaborar en sus proyectos de caridad. Karin en verdad se había lucido tratando de parecer un modelo a seguir para la juventud.

…

—¿Y se supone que debo seguirla a todos lados? Por Dios, dime que es broma—se quejó con el peligris cuando fue a buscarlo a su oficina.

—Tan sólo no grites, que ahí afuera aún hay reporteros—indicó.

La chica tomó aire. Al parecer ellos harían con ella lo que se les antojara. De alguna forma debía pararlos pues sino terminaría perdiendo mucho más.

Fuertemente golpeó ambos puños en el escritorio, provocando que el tipo por fin le pusiera atención de verdad en vez de seguir firmando papeles, como lo había hecho desde que ella llegó.

—El acuerdo fue que debía vivir aquí, portarme bien y no causar escándalos. ¿Entonces por qué me quieren obligar a seguirla?

Hatake se quitó los lentes de lectura y la miró con fastidio.

—Portarte bien incluye hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—¡Pues no estoy de acuerdo! Se supone que esto sería fácil, ¿por qué agregar ese tipo de actos innecesarios?

El hombre se levantó de su lugar y buscó entre unos cajones hasta sacar una carpeta en especial, luego la tiró sobre el escritorio.

—No tienes nada por qué reclamar. Hemos pagado la factura de lo que debían tu y tu madre hasta el momento en el hospital, junto con lo de la academia.

Sakura no dudó y abrió la carpeta. Cuando leyó su contenido no supo que hacer, si reclamarle por haberse entrometido, por haberla esclavizado más, o simplemente agradecerle. Frustrada y confusa salió del lugar.

…

Toda la mañana se la había pasado en reuniones y conferencias de prensa. Era molesto que aún tenía que llegar a su habitación y seguir planeando la presentación para el día siguiente. SI tan solo su primo se hiciera un poco responsable, él tendría más tiempo.

Desde que se había anunciado que el sería el heredero al trono, su poca vida personal había colapsado. Poco a poco, el hecho de pertenecer a la realeza le iba quitando partes de su vida. Ese lado de él, el príncipe Uchiha, parecía ahora dominar por completo su persona. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había hecho algo sin tener que planearlo, sin tener que verle los pros y contras. Ser sólo Sasuke, el chico de veintiocho años, era algo que ya no era opción. Tenía tantas responsabilidades que ni contarlas podía. Pero no podía hacer nada más, él era el futuro rey.

En esos momentos se dirigía a su habitación y no pudo evitar mirar que en uno de los balcones estaba una joven, ésta estaba parada justamente sobre el barandal, y si consideraba que estaban a tres pisos, si caía podría ser fatal. Sin pensarlo bien corrió hasta alcanzarla, pero apenas estuvo fuera, la luz de la luna le permitió ver de quien se trataba. Se detuvo en seco mientras los ojos jade de la chica lo amenazaban.

—Aléjate, ¿me quieres tirar o qué?— reclamó.

Sasuke retrocedió unos pasos. Aquella imagen frente a sus ojos era extraña. Sakura estaba sobre el delgado barandal, pero aún así no se le veía con miedo a caer. Aún traía el vestido de la conferencia de prensa, sólo se había quitado los tacones los cuales cargaba con una mano. Sus cabellos rosas se movían ligeramente con el viento, mientras su mirada lo rechazaba claramente.

—Niña tonta, ¿acaso te quieres matar?—ella sonrió con frialdad ante su pregunta.

—Tu eres quien se ha acercado de la nada y ha estado a punto de tirarme. ¿Karin te mandó para que lo hicieras?

En un nuevo intento por hacerla bajar, el chico se acercó, ella lo notó al instante y siguió caminando sobre el barandal. Aquello de alguna manera le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta a Sasuke. Comúnmente tenía la cabeza fría para momentos de peligro, pero en esa ocasión Sakura parecía retarlo.

—Hay mejores formas de deshacernos de ti. Lo que hemos hecho de traerte al palacio sólo ha sido la más pacífica. Ahora baja de ahí—exigió.

La pelirosa se permitió girar sobre el barandal, haciendo que la parte inferior de su vestido se moviera grácilmente. Sasuke entonces comprendió el juego, ella siempre le llevaría la contraria.

—Haz lo que quieras entonces—se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

—Eso será lo que haré. ¿Creías que tan fácilmente cedería a ser su títere? Ha sido realmente una mala jugada lo que hicieron. Ahora me tienen entre la espada y la pared.

Sasuke la miró con clara molestia.

—Es lo más justo para ambas partes. Deberías de estar agradecida de que te hemos sacado de stripper y ahora vivirás dignamente.

Sakura sólo apretó los puños. Era de suponer, él siempre la había etiquetado como una stripper, o probablemente como muchos decían, como una prostituta. El Uchiha al ver que la había hecho enojar, se alejó del lugar. Ella fue tras él dispuesta a reclamar. Cuando lo alcanzó lo jaló del hombro.

Cuando sus ojos negros se clavaron en ella, por un instante titubeó. Quería callarle la boca a ese tipo, explicar ese tema de ser stripper, pero él no se lo merecía escuchar cuan difícil había sido la vida con ella. Tan sólo lo enfrentó con la mirada.

—No deberías prejuzgar a la gente, Sasuke Uchiha. Mírame, soy una stripper, pero no soy hipócrita como tu y los que te rodean. ¿Lo sabes verdad? Todo mundo está a tu alrededor sólo porque eres el heredero al trono, porque si fuera por lo que eres dentro—señaló con el dedo índice a su corazón—ya todo mundo te hubiese abandonado. La única diferencia entre gente como tu y como yo, es que tu naciste en una cama de oro, no hay más. De ahí en aparte, eres peor escoria que yo.

Se alejó de él en sentido contrario. Ni siquiera se puso los zapatos. Sabía que lo había hecho enfadar aún más y no quería estar presente para escuchar su contestación.

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio en medio de las sombras del pasillo. Aquella chica era peligrosa en todos los sentidos. Con su físico podía embelesar a cualquier hombre, pero con sus palabras podía callarlo incluso a él.

De alguna manera aquello se ponía interesante. Ahora Sasuke quería comprobar quien de los dos aguantaba más en esa pequeña guerra que se habían montado. O quizás simplemente quería demostrarle que no estaba tan sólo como ella decía.

En el fondo, ella había dado justo en su punto débil, lo reconociera él o no.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8.

Ese día por lo visto iba a ser un completo infierno. Apenas había visto su agenda y sintió como comenzaba una terrible migraña. Por la mañana tenía que ocuparse de los preparativos para la boda, y a medio día tendría su primer aparición en público junto a su prima. Ser la prometida del príncipe era un papel difícil en verdad.

Antes de salir pasó por la habitación de Sasuke. Tocó la puerta pero éste no abrió, así que entró con total libertad. Pasó la pequeña sala de estar y llegó a la recamara. El chico estaba aún bajo las sábanas. Desde donde Karin lo veía, parecía el ser más hermoso del mundo. Sus cabellos estaba revueltos y le cubrían parte del rostro. Debido a que dormía sin camisa, la piel de su espalda resplandecía un poco debido a los pocos rayos de sol que atravesaban el ventanal. Dormido tenía una expresión que nunca mostraba despierto, o tal vez sólo era imaginación de Karin, quien lo encontraba algo tierno.

Ni siquiera lo despertó y se retiró. Había pasado a verlo sólo para recordarse una cosa, qué él era el hombre de sus sueños. Tenía que asegurarse que esa idea fuera más que real, pues con los últimos acontecimientos había dudado un poco. Ella misma se asustó y trató de autocastigarse cuando por primera vez se sintió dudar sobre lo que en realidad quería.

Desde que lo conoció seis años atrás lo supo. No había otro hombre más perfecto en el mundo que él. Era guapo, inteligente, sabía muy bien lo que quería, responsable, serio, sexy y para colmo era el futuro rey. Ella misma tuvo que prepararse para ser digna de él, terminó sus estudios universitarios y prosiguió con un posgrado. Se desenvolvió aún más en la sociedad de clase alta, haciendo que su popularidad aumentara. Estuvo al lado de Sasuke, primero como su amiga, después como su novia por cinco largos años. Su sueño de casarse no parecía ser nada claro hasta que unos meses atrás súbitamente le pidió matrimonio, haciéndola más que feliz.

Sin embargo, algo andaba mal. No sabía realmente que era, si la ausencia del Uchiha debido a sus miles de compromisos, la falta de esfuerzo por parte de ella en la relación, o las trabas que la vida les ponía enfrente, como por ejemplo, Sakura Haruno.

Lo dejó seguir durmiendo, debería estar demasiado cansado. Apenas salió, al girar después de cerrar la puerta se encontró con Suigetsu. Lo miró de pies a cabeza y tuvo ganas de abofetearlo por exhibicionista.

—¿Qué miras?—preguntó el chico con el ceño fruncido.

—Al idiota que le gusta pasear por el palacio aún en boxers. ¿No te da vergüenza que los demás tengan que verte?

El peliazul sonrió con aires de malicia y dio un par de pasos hacía ella.

—Es mi casa a fin de cuentas. Además, de vez en cuando me gusta sentir el aire, ya sabes…

—¡Oh, cállate!—chilló Karin, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Por esa ocasión dejaría la discusión para otro momento pues tenía un sinfín de cosas qué hacer.

…

Terminó de hablar por teléfono por su madre, sintiéndose más tranquila tras saber de su estado. Tenerla que dejar sola era siempre desesperante, más aún cuando ella seguía en el hospital. Todo solía ser más fácil los días que podía quedarse en casa, pero ahora ni siquiera se podrían ver ahí.

Tenía que ser fuerte, no tenía otra opción. Esa etapa pasaría, en ese momento todo se veía difícil, pero sabría como superarlo. Suspiró y terminó de peinarse. Cuando se vio frente al espejo completo se dio cuenta que algo iba mal. Le habían llevado un atuendo hermoso y elegante, pero también recatado. Aunque el vestido era hermoso, no iba con ella. Era el tipo de ropa que usaban mujeres de clase, o que querían parecer de clase como Karin. _Vestido de niña buena_, pensó.

Cuando por fin salió de su habitación, un sirviente la estaba esperando para llevarla con su prima. Apenas se subió al auto la encontró del lado opuesto, consultando su agenda y sin siquiera voltearla a ver. Todo aquello iba a ser realmente incómodo. Tenían que visitar un acilo de ancianos y mientras un montón de fotógrafos y reporteros las seguían.

Sakura no le veía nada de caridad a aquello. Sentía que era como utilizar a otros para hacerse fama.

Cuando llegaron al lugar había mucha gente en la entrada esperándolos. No habían llegado cuando los flashes comenzaron.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, limítate a no decir nada, cuando estemos dentro haz lo mismo que yo—fue lo único que dijo Karin antes de bajar del auto.

Con fastidio bajó también para enfrentarse al tumulto de gente que la esperaba, los guardias enseguida la escoltaron hasta la entrada. Todo el transcurso fue aburrido, tenía que estar al lado de Karin fingiendo una estúpida sonrisa.

—Debe ser muy duro hacer obras de caridad y a la vez planear la boda más esperada del año, ¿no es así?—preguntó un reportero a Karin cuando entraron a una de las alas del acilo que servía como enfermería. Muchas de las camas estaban ocupadas. Sakura vio como varias ancianitas del lugar miraban con admiración a su prima.

La pelirroja se acercó a una de las camillas.

—Buenas tardes Yuura—san—saludó a una de las señoras y se sentó en una silla al lado. La viejita le devolvió el saludo y se pusieron a conversar brevemente sobre su estado de salud.

Sakura simplemente se quedó alrededor de la cama, divagando entre lo que tenía que hacer. De pronto el paciente de al lado se giró hacía el borde de su cama y comenzó a vomitar.

Aunque Karin se encontraba a una distancia razonable, enseguida se alejó casi corriendo y con cara de asco.

—¡Por favor, dónde está una enfermera!—exclamó mientras se tapaba cubría la nariz.

Sakura ni siquiera había dudado, en el momento que vio lo que sucedía había rodeado la cama—aventando a algunos reporteros—y había llegado a auxiliar al anciano. Quizás era porque ya tenía mucha experiencia cuidando enfermos que no dudó en ayudar. En las temporadas que el estado de su madre empeoraba tenía que hacer mucho por ella.

Llenó de agua el vaso que había en el buró de al lado y se lo dio a beber. El anciano respiraba difícilmente así que ella lo ayudó a que tomara el agua.

Los reporteros en un momento se habían quedado confusos. Nadie se esperaba ese tipo de reacción, la mayoría se había hecho a un lado como lo hizo Karin. Sin embargo unos cuantos tomaron nota de aquello. Cuando Karin lo notó enseguida pidió que fueran a la siguiente habitación, dejando ahí a Sakura.

Cuando las enfermeras llegaron la pelirosa les dejó el resto del trabajo.

—Señorita, su vestido…—le señaló el viejecito algo apenado. Ella miró una gran mancha en el borde de la prenda. Sólo sonrió.

—No se preocupe, siempre se puede lavar.

—Perdón, es que…

—No pida disculpas, fue algo que sólo pasó. En vez de eso, ¿usted se encuentra bien?

Pasó el resto de la estancia ayudando a las enfermeras a atender al señor, hasta que uno de los guardias fue a recogerla para llevarla al auto.

—¿Me puedes decir qué fue eso?—preguntó Karin molesta ya cuando estuvieron camino al palacio.

—¿Qué cosa exactamente?—dijo Sakura sin mucho interés.

—Esa forma tuya de llamar la atención, te dije que no hicieras nada.

La pelirosa miró a Karin como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo. Sabía que su prima era algo insensible, pero no que llegaba a tal extremo.

—Hice lo que cualquier persona con un poco de corazón hubiese hecho.

—No te las des de buena samaritana ahora—dijo a modo de burla.

—Eres peor de lo que imaginé. Debí suponerlo, sólo haces este tipo de cosas por hacerte una imagen, tan falsa como tu supuesta dignidad.

Karin hirvió de furia, al momento levantó la mano para abofetearla, sin embargo Sakura se la detuvo al instante.

—¿Qué? ¿Te enoja que saque a tema lo hipócrita que eres?—soltó la pelirrosa.

—Tu nunca podrás ser mejor que yo. Y ni siquiera hablemos sobre dignidad, la cual ni siquiera conoces. ¿O es que después de trabajar de stripper aún conoces esa palabra?

Sakura le dejó libre la mano y se sentó lo más lejos posible de su prima.

Al parecer todo el tiempo se le iba a estar cuestionando sobre eso. Ya todo el mundo lo había dicho, reporteros, Kakashi, Karin, Sasuke. Era tan fácil para todos criticar y hablar sin conocer siquiera la situación.

Cuando llegó al palacio ni siquiera esperó a que un guardia abriera la puerta. Bajó y se fue directo a su habitación. En el camino se cruzó con el Uchiha en uno de los pasillos. Eso la molestó aún más y ni siquiera lo volteó a ver. Pero apenas lo había pasado de largo, sintió cómo este la jalaba del brazo.

—Contigo quería hablar—lo escuchó decir.

En realidad quería abofetearlo, sabía que no podía reaccionar tan violentamente, pero todo se le había acumulado y necesitaba golpear algo. Apenas levantó la mano, la dejó suspendida en el aire, lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar el puño.

—Vaya…al parecer estás aprendiendo quien manda aquí—sonrió de medio lado, lo cual terminó por hacer explotar la poca paciencia que tenía Sakura.

…Continuará.


	9. Chapter 9

…

CAPITULO 9.

…

Lo escuchó atentamente. No porque hubiese aprendido a tenerle respeto, pues lo detestaba con todo su ser. Fue debido a la idea tan estúpida que le estaba planteando. Ahí se encontraba, sosteniendo la guía y el plan de trabajo, mientras el Uchiha continuaba explicando. Sakura sólo se limitó a observarlo y escuchar.

-…Y si tu pregunta es, ¿me están obligando? La respuesta es si-el chico todo el tiempo se había mantenido observando a la ventana, cuando terminó de hablar fue a sentarse a su escritorio. Ahí, teniéndola a cerca de dos metros sentía como el aire se hacía más denso. Eso estaba comenzando a preocuparle realmente.

¿Por qué, por encima de todos sus problemas, tenía que aguantar la molesta presencia de esa chica? Por un lado también se auto culpaba, no era normal que una joven así le llamara tanto la atención. Esa inesperada atracción física hacía Sakura era algo más que tonto. Tenía dos opciones, calmar sus hormonas, o mandarla lejos del palacio a diario, tal como ahora estaba haciendo.

-Creo que no entendí algo aquí. ¿Me están mandando a estudiar a ese instituto? No soy una mascota para que se me eduque-se levantó de la silla y dejó caer con fuerza la guía sobre la mesa.

-Eres lo bastante inteligente como para comprender de qué va esto. Necesitas comprender los protocolos, estudiar más, cultivarte, dejar tu ignorancia atrás y parar esa forma tan atrevida de dirigirte a los demás. Atender a ese instituto te ayudará a mejorar un poco tu propia imagen ante la sociedad.

Sakura se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta. En parte ella bien sabía que nunca había recibido mucha educación, a penas terminó el colegio y abandonó la idea de asistir a la universidad. Lo único que había podido hacer para ella misma había sido asistir clandestinamente a la academia de danza.

-La opinión de la sociedad no es lo que me importa, pero si de las personas que realmente representan algo en mi vida y cada una de ellas me acepta como soy-abandonó el despacho y se fue a su habitación. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, estaba hecha una furia.

¿Por qué tenía que seguir aguantando ser tachada por todos? Desde siempre pareciera que su destino era ser criticada como una basura. Durante su vida había sido llamada de muchas maneras, pordiosera, vagabunda, chica fácil, prostituta y ahora ignorante. ¿Ahora qué más faltaba? Iba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando algo le golpeó en la cabeza. Se detuvo y buscó a su alrededor. A su izquierda había una puerta, afuera estaba una pequeña mesa donde Suigetsu comía. El chico la veía divertido, jugueteando como una uva entre sus dedos.

-¡Tú! Alto ahí, pareces un zombie-hizo cara de asco- Pareciera que los buitres de este lugar te están consumiendo. ¡Sonríe un poco!-le aventó la segunda uva, pero esta vez Sakura alcanzó a tomarla a tiempo.

La pelirrosa se acercó y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Cómo lo logras?-preguntó con desanimo.

-¿Qué exactamente? Porque así como me ves, soy toda una víctima de los maltratos crueles por parte de todos-sonrió descaradamente y le pasó un racimo completo de uvas- En verdad lo más útil con esta gente es ignorarlas, ser tu mismo y que sean ellos quienes se lleven los dolores de cabeza.

Por primera vez desde que llegó a ese palacio, Sakura pudo sonreír de verdad. Ambos que quedaron ahí platicando, aunque en su mayoría criticando a Sasuke y a Karín.

…

Al día siguiente por la mañana uno de los sirvientes le había avisado que la pelirrosa había asistido a las clases a las que se le envió. El Uchiha había esperado que opusiera resistencia, pero misteriosamente –según el relato de la persona que le llevó el desayuno- había estado puntual para cuando el coche pasó a recogerla.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando de nuevo en ella. Pasaba de las ocho de la mañana y ya había pensado por primera vez en ella. Poco a poco estaba llegando a la conclusión de lo que realmente necesitaba era una buena sesión de sexo para sí poder quitársela de la cabeza. Quizás sería buena idea pedirle a Karin que se quedara esa noche.

Más tarde en su oficina comprendió el por qué de la obediencia de Sakura. Recibió una simple llamada del personal de seguridad informando que se les había escapado minutos después de que entró al edificio del instituto.

…

Siguiendo las ideas inspiradoras de Suigetsu, una noche atrás había tomado la decisión de ser fuerte y no dejarse manipular aún más por Kakashi, Sasuke y Karin. Necesitaba aire, ser ella misma, dejar de tener presiones innecesarias. Apenas se vio lejos de los guardias corrió hasta perderse de vista. Al poco tiempo caminando por las calles le molestó que tanta gente la reconociera verbalmente como "la prima prostituta de la princesa" así que apresuró el paso hasta llegar al hospital con su madre.

Apenas abrió la puerta de la habitación pudo verla. Estaba muy demacrada, posiblemente un día antes tuvo una nueva sesión la cual la había dejado en ese estado. Se acercó y tomó su mano. Cada vez que hacía eso durante los últimos años, se había dado cuenta que cada vez las manos de su madre se volvían más delgadas, su piel más pálida y la fuerza en ellas disminuía. Ese sentimiento de tristeza estuvo a punto de invadirla de nuevo, pero hacía mucho que se había prometido resistir y no deprimirse. La tenía a su lado, enferma quizás, pero aún viva y eso era lo importante.

Su madre comenzó a despertar, abrió ligeramente los ojos y al mirarla sonrió dulcemente.

-Sakura-susurró, la pelirrosa le hizo señales para que no hablara.

-Debes descansar. He sido una mala hija y no he podido venir a verte. ¿Me perdonas?

La mujer asintió con la cabeza. Aunque aún era joven, la enfermedad la hacía verse más vieja. Sin embargo aún conservaba cierta belleza y se podía ver claramente que casi todos sus rasgos Sakura los había heredado, a excepción del color de cabello que era herencia por parte de la familia de su padre.

-¿Te han tratado bien? ¿Qué se siente vivir en el palacio?-preguntó lentamente la mujer.

-Todos son algo gruñones, pero aún así está bien –mintió pues contarle toda la verdad sería preocuparla. Ella no estaba al tanto por completo de trato que le habían obligado a hacer la gente del palacio.

-Deberíamos agradecerle apropiadamente a Karin por lo que hizo, la cuenta del hospital fue completamente pagada…no sé como agradecerles.

Sakura sólo apretó los puños. Años atrás cuando su padre falleció su madre había sido maltratada por la familia de Karin, y ahora, desconociendo la situación ella pensaba en agradecerle a su prima.

-Me aseguraré de hacerlo mamá.

…

Cuando regresó al palacio uno de los guardias la detuvieron, al parecer Sasuke reclamaba su presencia. Mientras era prácticamente escoltada como un prisionero hacía la oficina del Uchiha, pensó en lo que haría para quitárselo de encima, seguramente estaría demasiado enfadado por haberse escapado.

Cuando estuvo frente a la entrada dudó en entrar, quizás volverse a echar a correr funcionaría, pero cuando vio la mirada del guardia que sostenía la puerta prefirió entrar. Sasuke estaba recargado en una mesa, su mirada era oscura y por un momento la hizo querer retroceder. Y a pesar del aura oscura que emanaba, sin tomar en cuenta de que quizás estaba a punto de darle un gran sermón, que probablemente le prohibiría salir durante todo el mes, o que limitaría su libertad, ella no hizo mucho caso a eso, en su mente entró una idea descarada e innecesaria. El Uchiha era sexy enfadado, y mucho. En ese momento traía una camisa blanca, vestía tan formal como siempre, pero algunos botones no estaban en su lugar, lo que le daba un aspecto tentador.

Cuando lo vio aproximarse se sintió asechada, siendo ella la presa y él un león que se acercaba lentamente, mirando a su objetivo y dispuesto a atacar, lo que probablemente le causaría una gran satisfacción al ver sufrir a alguien más.

-¿Te divertiste?-preguntó, en su voz no se podía descifrar si estaba enojado o calmado. Sakura trató de no mostrar sentimiento alguno.

-Estando lejos de ustedes, ¿Quién no podría divertirse?

El chico tomó en el camino la guía de trabajo que un día antes ella había rechazado. Cuando estuvo frente a ella se la acercó a la cara.

-Al parecer lo poco que uno quiere hacer por ayudarte te vale muy poco, ¿no es así?

-Debes aceptar que lo único que tratan de hacer es tenerme encerrada como si se tratase de un criminal. Desde un inicio sólo me han traído aquí para esconderme de los demás, para evitar que la sociedad siga mirándome y criticándolos a ustedes. Esto no ha sido para nada con el propósito de ayudarme, la familia real me ve como un obstáculo e imperfección en sus vidas que tratan de arreglar escondiéndome. ¡Como si yo fuera a dejar que ustedes hicieran lo que quieren!

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente, pero visiblemente enfadado.

-¿No ves en qué punto estaba tu vida? ¿No puedes ni siquiera ver esto como una oportunidad de salir de pozo donde estabas? Deberías valorarlo, Sakura-y sin dudarlo mucho hizo un rollo con la guía y la aventó con fuerza hacía una de las mesitas cercanas. Un jarrón cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

De inmediato uno de los guardias entró, sólo se quedó mirando la escena.

-Largo de aquí-exigió Sasuke mirando a la pelirrosa, ella no dudó y se fue junto con el guardia.

El pelinegro soltó un largo suspiro. Había tenido suficientes cargas en el día y al parecer esa había sido la que había hecho explotar todo. Se tiró en un sillón y con ambas manos apretó su cabeza.

Haber descargado su ira en ese momento frente a ella no había sido lo correcto. ¿Qué más daba? Ella ya tenía un mal concepto de él, algo más no sería problema.

…

Apenas cerró los ojos tratando de dormir, la imagen de lo sucedido en la oficina del príncipe no la dejó conciliar el sueño fácilmente. ¿Qué persona era para comportarse tan violento frente a ella? Pero agradeció que lo hiciera, porque eso la sacó de los pensamientos tontos que tenía sobre él. ¿Por qué rayos había pensado tanto en lo atractivo que era? Hacía muchos años había dejado esas tonterías de adolescente. Tiempo atrás pudo haber enloquecido por lo guapo que era el príncipe, pero ahora ya no, ella había madurado y sabía de persona que él era demasiado despreciable. Entonces, ¿por qué le había llamado tanto la atención cuando lo vio enfadado?

-Debe ser el síndrome del chico malo-susurró para sí como una razón probable a lo que le sucedía, luego trató por enésima vez en la noche de dormir.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.

Era insoportable todo aquello. Repetía la misma rutina día con día en ese ambiente incómodo. Por las mañanas era escoltada hasta el instituto. Sus maestros parecían tener el mismo concepto que Sasuke tenía de ella; el de una chica ignorante que solía llevar una vida de libertinaje. Soportaba horas por la mañana hasta la tarde estudiando, aburrida y planeando como zafarse de todo aquello. Sin embargo al volver al palacio se daba cuenta de las fallas de su plan y volvía a estar en ceros.

Por la tarde debía estar en su habitación, a donde se le llevaba la cena. Podía deambular por el ala del palacio donde se ubicaba su dormitorio, sin embargo no podía pasar de ahí. Ni siquiera había podido toparse con Suigetsu, quien parecía ser la única persona simpática en todo el lugar.

Después de un mes aguantando aquello, llegó un sábado en que su paciencia se agotó. Apenas desayunó, salió a buscar a Kakashi. Aprovechó que había cambio de guardia para librarse del hombre que resguardaba la entrada de su dormitorio. Como si de espía se tratara deambuló por los pasillos que extrañamente ese día parecían vacíos. Era extraño el hecho de que apenas hubiesen un par de guardias más en su camino.

Con sigilo se dirigió a la oficina de Kakashi. En una ocasión cuando recién la habían llevado al palacio había estado en esa oficina, así que sabía dónde buscar. Al dar con el recinto el cual estaba en un edificio más allá del laberinto en el jardín trasero, se sorprendió toparse varias personas entrando y saliendo de la oficina. Justo cuando llegó a la puerta dos guardias le bloquearon el paso.

—Necesito hablar con él—exigió. El tipo ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¡Kakashi, sé que estás ahí dentro—gritó.

Sakura resopló y se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba en una estrategia.

—Usted no debería estar aquí. Regrese al palacio—rugió uno de los hombres.

Una chica apareció con una pila de papeles y consiguió pasar como si nada, al abrirse las puertas pudo ver al fondo de la oficina al peligris.

—¡Kakashi!—le gritó de nuevo mientras las puertas se volvían a cerrar.

Cinco minutos más tarde dos tipos de la guardia real salieron. Todo mundo se veía muy tenso. Desde que la chica llegó al palacio era la primera vez que se encontraba en ese tipo de ambiente. Sin duda estar al frente de un país debía ser una tarea ardua y llena de presiones.

Mas tarde uno de los tipos recibió una llamada, miró a su compañero y salieron de inmediato del lugar sin tomarle importancia al hecho de que ella podría pasar libremente. Sakura aprovechó, dentro de la oficina había al menos diez personas, todas haciendo llamadas, revisando periódicos y los televisores regados por el lugar. Junto con el ruido de los aparatos aquello parecía estar en caos.

Kakashi estaba en silencio observando una de las pantallas. En ella se veía la transmisión de una reportera que parecía estar dentro de una multitud a las afueras del palacio.

— ...los reclamos del grupo de ciudadanos no han querido ser escuchados hasta el momento, la audiencia que se había planeado para el día de ayer fue pospuesta de último momento, lo que genera la inconformidad de los manifestantes...—una de las personas por las que se veía rodeada la reportera le quitó el micrófono súbitamente —¡Estamos cansados de que sólo se nos evada, mientras que personas como el príncipe viven como parásitos de los impuestos del pueblo!— gritó el tipo lleno de rabia.

Al fondo se escuchaban varios gritos de protesta, uno llamó la atención de Sakura por encima de los demás.

—¡Bastante teníamos ya con soportar tener como príncipe a Suigetsu, para colmo ahora tienen dentro a una puta!—gritó un hombre mayor sosteniendo un gran cartel alusivo a sus palabras.

Al no tener el control del micrófono y verse casi asfixiada entre tantas personas la transmisión se cortó, mostrando después a un conductor de noticias.

El mismo mes que llevaba ahí había estado alejada de las opiniones de la gente. Ahora sabía que ese tiempo no había sido suficiente para que se calmaran las cosas. Y aunque no le importaba mucho lo que opinaran los demás, el ser repudiada a nivel nacional tenía, lo quisiera o no, cierto efecto.

Cuando Kakashi por fin se dio cuenta que ella estaba en la oficina, Sakura se estaba marchando.

Caminó despacio de vuelta a su habitación mientras su mente divagaba. Al inicio cuando se soltó la noticia tuvo que soportar que medio mundo la mirara como si tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa. Recibía mensajes de odio en su móvil. Pero nada de eso la dañaba. Sin embargo recordar la cara de esas personas que ahora estaban justo en la puerta principal del palacio, llenas de furia no sólo hacía la familia real, sino también hacía ella, la hacía sentirse más sola aún. Todo el tiempo tenía que recordarse que ella era fuerte, sin embargo de vez en cuando la realidad tenía demasiado filo.

Esa noche no cenó en su habitación como era comúnmente. La llevaron a un lujoso comedor. En la mesa podrían reunirse fácilmente unas veinte personas. En un extremo se encontraba ya cenando Sasuke, a su izquierda Suigetsu quien parecía querer matar su comida a juzgar por como cortaba con furia un trozo de carne, y a la derecha estaba Kakashi con esa cara de tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

Se sentó al lado del peliazul. Enseguida llegó tuvo la atención de todos. Por un segundo estuvo tentada a preguntar sobre los sucesos de esa mañana, sin embargo se detuvo a tiempo, recordándose que no debía importarle.

—Detesto los teatros que se arman, hacía un tiempo que pensé que habían parado— soltó Suigetsu de la nada.

Kakashi resopló y le clavó la mirada a la recién llegada.

—¿Cómo van tus clases?— la pregunta le pareció muy aleatoria a la chica.

—Aburridas— contestó con desgana.

El peliazul la volteó a ver —Ni te imaginas cuan divertidos serán los siguientes días—dijo con enfado. La chica frunció el ceño, ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Desde que la llamaron para cenar ahí sabía había algo raro.

Entonces Sasuke se aclaró la garganta y tomó la palabra. Al fijarse en él la chica no pudo evitar darle una repasada. El chico era detestable, sin embargo esa mezcla de facciones perfectas y carácter fuerte le llamaban tanto la atención que se odiaba a si misma cuando se detenía inconscientemente a mirarlo. Antes de conocerlo no le llamaba la atención. No podía reconocerlo pero al tenerlo en persona su percepción sobre su atractivo había cambiado un poco.

— Al parecer ustedes dos tienen demasiado tiempo libre. Kakashi ha planeado una estrategia la cual deberemos seguir al pie de la letra—dijo con voz autoritaria. A Sakura le sorprendió el "Deberemos".

— Me tienen todo el día estudiando, ¿de dónde rayos sacas ese tiempo libre?—reclamó ella.

— Pues estudiaras de noche si es necesario—sentencio el pelinegro.

Se quedo con la boca abierta, él estaba hablando en serio.

— Haz lo que quieras Sasuke, pero definitivamente no cuentes conmigo. No estoy hecho para tales tonterías. Mejor lleva a la bruja de Karín contigo, ella es experta en fingir y ama las apariencias— dijo Suigetsu al mismo tiempo que apuntaba con el tenedor hacia a su primo.

Si existían personas que podían matar con la mirada tal vez el Uchiha era uno de ellos —Quieres una reprimenda como la ultima vez Suigetsu?—preguntó el pelinegro.

En ese momento el peliazul saltó de su silla, haciendo que un cubierto saliera volando de la mesa -definitivamente seras tan buen rey como tu padre- gritó con repudio.

Sakura no entendía nada de la situación y mucho menos cuando Sasuke se levantó de su lugar y tomo por el cuello a su primo.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio con miradas de odio. solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones pesadas y el sonido que emitía el choque de los cubiertos con el plato mientras Kakashi seguía cenando, sin haberse inmutado un poco.

al final Suigetsu se separó y salió del comedor sin decir mas. cuando Sasuke se dejó caer en su asiento tenia una expresión de cansancio qué lo hacia parecer mayor a los ojos de la pelirosa.

— ¿De que va todo esto? Exactamente que tienen planeado?—preguntó molesta.

Kakashi sacó un móvil y revisó su agenda— De vez en cuando es bueno para la imagen de la familia real que los principes lleven a cabo trabajo social, mostrar que son humildes y bondadosos con su pueblo-Sakura estuvo a punto de reir con esto—tengo programadas varias actividades, ¿debo menciona que es obligatorio?

La chica lo pensó por un momento, tal vez sería bueno salir de ese lugar, aunque no le daba buena espina todo eso si en ello estaba involucrado el Uchiha.

En ese momento sonó el móvil del pelinegro, parecía ser un mensaje, el cual leyó con el ceño fruncido.

—Tengo que retirarme, Minato ha convocado a una reunión-mencionó. Sakura lo observó, parecía demasiado cansado.

—Al menos termina tu ce...na—el príncipe se había ido antes de que el peligris terminara su frase.

Muy temprano al día siguiente se encontraba al lado de Suigetsu en el jardín frontal, esperando que el coche que los llevaría a su primer actividad llegara. Ambos estaban en silencio, al parecer ninguno de los dos estaba ahí por su cuenta.

—A este paso me convertiré en la madre Teresa de Calcuta—mencionó a modo de queja el chico, haciendo sonreír a Sakura.

—Ciertamente allá afuera todo mundo piensa que eres un descarrilado.

—¿Y lo soy?—la empujó suavemente con el hombro.

—Eres peor— ahora el que sonreía era el joven.

Después de varios minutos ella se atrevió a preguntar—¿Siempre se llevan así? Anoche pensé que se agarrarían a golpes. El peliazul pareció un poco incomodo con aquello.

—Sólo una vez hemos peleado así, todo lo demás sólo son caricias fraternales.

En ese momento se aproximó el coche que los llevaría, dentro ya se encontraba Kakashi y Sasuke. Durante el trayecto estuvieron todos callados, el percance de un día anterior aún se recordaba.

Llegaron a lo que parecía ser un parque, Kakashi había comentado que se dedicarían a plantar arboles. Un grupo de personas y periodistas ya estaba en el lugar al parecer esperándolos. Fueron saliendo del coche uno a uno, fuera se escuchaban algunos aplausos. Cuando Sakura salió se sintió algo cohibida por tantas personas que sonreían y aplaudían ante los recién llegados.

Y de pronto sucedió.

Algo impactó en su frente y un líquido viscoso recorrió sus mejillas. Luego llegó un segundo. Un tercero dio en su párpado, imposibilitando su vista.

Los flashes de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar. Ella no supo como reaccionar, se quedó completamente inmóvil. Con el ojo libre pudo ver cómo los guardias trataba de apartar a los reporteros y la multitud, a lo lejos Suigetsu se abría paso hacía ella.

—¡Puta!—gritaron algunos a coro.

Un par de huevos más impactaron contra su cabeza antes de sentirse rodeada por alguien, quien al parecer la cubrió recibiendo también algunos impactos.

El sonido de las cámaras se duplicó mientras Sakura tenía frente a frente el par de ojos negros más bellos que había visto jamás.

Continuará.

¡Hola! Aqui Reishike. Hace un tiempo hice una encuesta, explicando sobre cómo es que no puedo actualizar recientemente. Una disculpa para aquellos a quienes les ha gustado la historia y han esperado con paciencia. En dicha encuesta sobre cual fanfic debería actualizar ha ganado esta historia por mayoría. Y con los recientes hechos que han hecho que mi inspiración vuelva.

¿YA LEYERON EL FINAL DEL MANGA?

*O* SPOILERS:

¡Somos canon! ^o^

Mis sentimientos sobre ello son muchos, primero el hecho de que todo ha salido como quería, Naruto terminó como Hokage, todo mundo emparejado con quien debería...Sasuke recapacitó...¿podía ser mejor? Como fan y fanficker tengo tanto que agradecer a Kishimoto.

Los fanfics Sasusaku no terminan con ello, es más, ¡reviven! :3

¿Merezo un rw? Prometo tener la conti rápido -esta vez hablo en serio- ^^!


	11. Chapter 11

Notas de la autora: Lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Después de no escribir por cerca de dos años al parecer aun hay personitas que les sigue interesando esto, son un amor! Desde el pasado capítulo he estado escribiendo todo desde el celular pues mi laptop murió hace un tiempo, así que pido disculpas por las faltas ortográficas que abundan...además de las palabras que me cambia el fastidioso autocorrector. Gracias por sus rw, agradecería las críticas :) ...  
>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, todo nuestro amor para el maestro pues los hizo canon 3 ...<br>CAPITULO 11.  
>Justo cuando había tenido el impulso de salir corriendo, y olvidarse del circo en el que últimamente ella había dejado que se convirtiera su vida, la situación cambió súbitamente para tornarse en algo que en esos momentos no sabia ni quería poner nombre.<br>El mismo tipo que solo le dirigía la palabra para darle órdenes, que detestaba su pura existencia por manchar su impecable imagen, ahora mismo la rodeaba con un brazo y la miraba fijamente a escasos centímetros. Nunca había podido apreciar el negro de sus ojos, se sintió estúpida al encontrar cierta belleza en algo como eso. En su espalda a pesar de la tela de sus ropas podía percibir el calor de su mano, provocándole un ligero cosquilleo.  
>Esa situación era tan incoherente al igual de incómoda, así que no tardó en reaccionar. Si alguien quería humillarla no lo conseguiría. Con toda la calma del mundo se apartó de Sasuke, se quitó el suéter que llevaba, con el cual se limpió el rostro. Comenzaron a replegar a los observadores a su alrededor, Suigetsu llegó e hizo a un lado a su primo para sacarla de ahí. Mas tarde habría conseguido lavarse en un baño, así que a pesar del percance aún podían continuar con la actividad de ese día.<br>—Por lo menos han sido huevos y no piedras, recuerdo que hace algunos años una viejecita logro mandarme a urgencias—comentó suigetsu dejando de lado la pala que sostenía para señalar una cicatriz cercana a la oreja derecha. La pelirosa tomó aquello con gracia. Unos metros mas allá descubrió que Sasuke la observaba. Iba a dedicarle una mueca de desprecio pero recordó lo que había hecho por ella y sólo desvío la mirada, aunque no por mucho tiempo. El chico en esos momentos con una habilidad increíble cavaba una pequeña fosa para plantar su quinto árbol, con apenas algo de lodo en los zapatos, mientras ella y Suigetsu apenas estaban terminando el primero y con tierra hasta en las cejas.  
>—¿Como lo hace?- preguntó a su compañero sin quitarle la mirada al pelinegro.<br>—¿Qué cosa? —Ser tan...así—Suigetsu fruncio el ceño al no entender.  
>—¿Plantar arbolitos?<br>Sakura resopló, el pensamiento que había cruzado por su cabeza era una locura.  
>—Querer ser tan perfecto—susurró y esperó que su compañero no la hubiese escuchado.<p>Un día después Karín fue despertada por el sonido de un mensaje en su móvil. Ni siquiera lo revisó al ver el nombre del remitente, Temari tenía mucho tiempo libre últimamente como para estarla molestando a esas horas de la mañana. Tomó una ducha y al salir tardó una buena hora en el closet, el cual parecía mas un salón por su tamaño. Había buscado en sus vestidos de noche y según como consideró no tenía nada nuevo que ponerse para la fiesta del siguiente fin de semana, tal vez terminaría contactando a Temari para ir de compras, o mejor aún, llamar al diseñador para que fuera directo al palacio. Cuando por fin se vistió, llamó a una de las sirvientas y le pidió el desayuno a su habitación. Sabía que Sasuke no tenía tiempo debido a la situación tan tensa en que se encontraba últimamente el país, así que no se le antojaba en lo mas mínimo acercarse al comedor, donde seguramente estaría el fastidioso de Suigetsu o peor aún, la Reina. No podía comenzar el día con un intento mas de simpatizarle.<br>Así que mientras tomaba su café por fin leyó el mensaje de su amiga, en él iba anexo un artículo de un períodico en linea. Al ver la imagen no pudo evitar dejar caer la taza, logrando también quemarse la pierna a causa del líquido caliente.  
>Pero el dolor en la piel fue ignorado debido al furia que sentía en esos momentos. Rodeados de fotógrafos se encontraban Sasuke y su primita, él la abrazaba y la sostenía a una distancia en definitiva cuestionable, teniendo sus rostros a escasos centímetros. ¿Qué demonios era eso? ...<br>Esa misma mañana Sasuke salió muy temprano del palacio rumbo a la torre del departamento de seguridad y justicia, la cual quedaba a escasos diez minutos. Últimamente Minato lo involucraba más en resolver los asuntos relacionados con la seguridad del país que a su abuela quién aún era la Reina, parecía que el tiempo para pasar la batuta estaba llegando. Tuvo que salir del coche rodeado de guardias en trescientos sesenta grados en los veinte metros que lo separaban de la puerta principal. Realmente odiaba cosas como esas, pero tarde o temprano debería acostumbrarse. En su primer reunión del día se le dio el informe sobre los problemas de posible espionaje por parte de los países del norte, si no lograban llegar a un acuerdo diplomatico los problemas que llevaban acarreando de décadas atrás podrían resultar en una guerra. Por otro lado estaban las manifestaciones que llevaban a cabo sindicatos inconformes, asi como grupos en contra del reinado. entre sus tantos reclamos figuraba la misma razon de siempre, que la familia real no hacía su trabajo y se la pasaban viviendo del dinero del pueblo. Por la tarde tuvo una serie de reuniones con representantes de los departamentos de economía y mas tarde de salud. Probó el primer bocado en el día hasta pasadas las cinco de la tarde. Después de eso asistió a una cita que tenía con un alto empresario extranjero. Su agenda terminó pasadas las nueve de la noche. Desde que la salud de su padre había empeorado y su madre no tenía tiempo mas que para estar preocupada por él, Sasuke había tenido que comenzar a inmiscuirse en el trabajo que tendría de por vida.  
>Nunca siquiera pensó en tener una vida diferente, había nacido para ser parte de la realeza, el tiempo y las circunstancias habían decidido que él sería el siguiente en el trono. Tampoco se quejaba. Con todo el mundo a sus espaldas no podía siquiera tener tiempo para hacer algo así. Ese era su destino como Uchiha.<br>Cuando regresó al palacio pidió le llevaran la cena a su recamara. Desde temprano había estado evitando a Karín por el móvil, así que dio ordenes a su asistente para que la mantuvieran alejada, bastantes problemas había tenido ese día como para aguantar alguno de sus dramas. Caminaba por el pasillo que conducía a su habitación cuando cruzó por la biblioteca. Era raro que a esa hora estuviesen las luces encendidas. Seguido por la curiosidad entró. El lugar era inmenso y resguardaba cientos o quisas miles de libros muchos de ellos de bastante antigüedad. en el centro de la pieza habían varias mesas y sofás. en uno de ellos se encontraba la chica de pelo rosa chicle, parecía estar concentrada mientras anotaba algo de un libro a su libreta.  
>Tenía que admitir que un día atrás ella lo había sorprendido. En el percance donde ambos terminaron cubiertos de huevos, de haber sido Karin quien lo acompañaba seguramente habría terminado furiosa y se habría largado de ahí antes de que comenzara el evento. Y no es que a la pelirroja no le gustara hacer labor social, sino que el hecho de sentirse humillada y con ese aspecto sucio la habría puesto de malas. Sin embargo su prima había reaccionado de una manera inesperada. Y es que no podía evitar compararlas cuando eran tan diferentes. Sakura en vez de sentirse intimidada por lo que había sucedido simplemente lo había tomado con toda calma. Debió suponerlo, ella no se dejaba siquiera manejar por él, había que admitir que tenía carácter.<br>—¿Cuanto tiempo mas vas a seguir ahí observándome?—le escuchó decir a la chica. No se había dado cuenta que había estado ahí de pie a unos metros de ella, sumido en sus pensamientos.  
>Su mente entonces le hizo una mala jugada, debía tener su defensa baja debido al estrés del día, pues cuando la chica se cruzó de piernas y brazos no pudo evitar reparar en sus largas y torneadas extremidades, así como la forma en que se apretaban sus pechos al tener los brazos en esa posición.<br>Se había olvidado que él llevaba un tiempo sin actividad, a fin de cuentas era un hombre joven con hormonas. Y ella con sus antecedentes no cooperaba mucho.  
>—Me admira que puedas leer un libro—respondió el chico mordazmente.<br>Ella resopló. Por un momento podría haber jurado que Sasuke la había recorrido con la mirada.  
>—Hay tantas cosas de mi que de saberlas te sorprenderías más—sin quererlo había dicho aquello, tampoco había sido su intención decirlo con aquel tono de voz sugerente. ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo?<br>La expresión del pelinegro era indescifrable, y justo cuando pensó que lo había noqueado con su respuesta, mostró una sonrisa de lado.  
>Sasuke se acercó lentamente hasta estar frente a ella. Sakura se pegó al sofá mientras el se inclinaba más y más.<br>—He de suponer que tus clientes lo conocen todo...—solo eso bastó para que Sakura se burlara de los guardias que estuvieron cuidando todo el día que alguien lo tocara. Le propinó una sonora cachetada que el nunca vio venir. Ni sus perfectos reflejos ganados a base de la practica de artes marciales le ayudaron a evitar ese golpe. Ella, una simple plebeya, una chica sin educación, una bailarina de poca ropa, lo había abofeteado a él, el príncipe y futuro rey de ese país.  
>—Estúpido—susurró la pelirosa, a la distancia que estaban seguramente él la escuchó. Lo empujó y se puso de pie.<br>Entonces Sasuke arremetió contra ella, acorralandola contra el estante a sus espaldas. No la tocaba, pero nada faltaba para que lo hiciera. Sakura pensó que estaría furioso, pero cuando levantó el rostro para mirarlo descubrió que la forma en que la miraba era mas parecida a su reacción del día anterior. transcurrieron unos segundos sumidos en una lucha de miradas.  
>Justo cuando él iba a responder, se escuchó una voz desde la entrada de la biblioteca.<br>—Sasuke, por fin te encontré...¿Qué...?  
>Karin se quedó perpleja ante lo que miraba. <p>


	12. Chapter 12

**· Pink Scandal ·**

**Notas:** Como dije continuaré este fic, tardaré pero ya no serán lapsos de dos años u.u Si les ha gustado y quieren que continúe, sus rw's son bien recibidos. Gracias a quienes han tenido tanta paciencia todo este tiempo.

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo la trama de este fanfic es de mi autoría.

…

CAPÍTULO 12.

Los vio separarse al instante. Desde el primer día temió aquello, su madre le había advertido. Por eso detestó tanto que trajeran a esa pelo chicle al palacio. Su prima era sin duda una resbalosa que sabía cómo seducir a los hombres, incluso a alguien como Sasuke a quien creía una persona sensata. Karin se dejó dominar por los celos. Alguien tan poca cosa como Sakura no se inmiscuiría con algo que le había costado tanto.

— ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?—pregunto tratando de contener su furia.

Sasuke se mostraba tan tranquilo lo cual hizo que Karin se molestara más. Su prima sólo le devolvió una mirada de fastidio. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella? Para Karin ambas no tenían punto de comparación. Ella era más hermosa que la pelirosa, tenía elegancia, inteligencia, la mejor educación. La diferencia es que a su prima le gustaba mostrar de más en una forma vulgar, con el fin de seducir a cuanto hombre se ponga en frente.

—Tranquilízate, no tengo humor para soportar tus rabietas. No estaba pasando nada de lo que tenga que darte explicaciones—sentenció.

Sakura recogió sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca, al pasar a su costado se dedicaron miradas de desprecio mutuo.

—El hecho de estar aquí encerrada no te quita esa costumbre de ofrecértele a los hombres—susurro la pelirroja, tan bajo para que Sasuke no escuchara.

Ante sus palabras ácidas la peligrosa sonrió con burla— Con él eso no es necesario, él llega sólo.

Karin nunca en su vida había tenido tantas ganas de perder algo de cordura y lanzarle un buen golpe en la cara a alguien. Se adentró a la biblioteca y sin mucho cuidado dejó caer un sobre en la mesa a un costado del pelinegro.

—Sólo te recuerdo algo muy importante, tú eres un príncipe y futuro rey, yo soy tu prometida. Y esa chica, aunque sea mi pariente, hace unas semanas bailaba casi desnuda y se vendía en un bar de mala muerte.

Sasuke se limitó a escuchar. No estaba de ganas para discutir con ella ese día, aunque algo muy adentro de él se había removido al escuchar las últimas palabras de la pelirroja. Era la primera vez que le molestaba de esa manera el pasado de Sakura, lo cual estaba lejos de la opinión pública, era algo más…personal.

La chica lo dejó solo. No quería comenzar una discusión cuando estaban a dos días de una celebración tan importante la cena benéfica que ofrecía año con año la Reyna. Tenía que hacer su aparición en tal evento del brazo de su prometido, sonriendo feliz al tener tan próxima la boda.

Caminaba aprisa por uno de los pasillos que conducía al ala donde se encontraba la habitación de su madre, sólo sus tacones se escuchaban sobre el piso de mármol. No se esperaba que al girar hacía el pasillo de la derecha se toparía contra un cuerpo duro que iba en la dirección opuesta. Alcanzó a hacerse a un lado después del choque. Recorrió con la mirada a la persona que se había interpuesto en su camino. Era ese chico peliazul que tanto le molestaba. Vestía jeans desgastados y chamarra de cuero, guantes y cargaba un casco en una mano, en la otra ocultaba algo con su espalda. Su cabello estaba ligeramente despeinado pues seguramente había usado el casco. Y le sonreía de una manera peligrosa que la hizo estremecerse.

—Quítate de mi camino Suigetsu, no estoy para aguantarte.

—Al parecer nadie está de humor el día de hoy. Aunque no, espera, tal vez me equivoco, quizás todos los días sucede eso, no sólo es cosa de hoy.

Un sonido que pareció más un cobarde ladrido vino detrás de Suigetsu. Karin se estiró hacía él. El chico dio un paso hacia atrás, escondiendo aún más lo que fuese que llevara cargando en la mano. La pelirroja le dedicó una mirada de molestia.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Algo que no te incumbe por supuesto.

—Pero esa cosa hizo "guau"—al peliazul se le hizo más que divertida la manera en que había pronunciado esa palabra, aún así trató de no mostrar reacción alguna, si ella descubría lo que tenía a sus espaldas seguramente lo botaría del palacio.

Suigetsu siguió avanzando hasta que estuvo a centímetros del muro. Karin se veía amenazadora mientras se inclinaba más y más hacía él.

Tal vez la chica se acercó demasiado a él pues logró distinguir un olor a sudor que en vez de parecerle algo asqueroso le resultó un aroma varonil. Algo debía estar mal con ella. Siempre cuando se trataba de Suigetsu terminaba pensando en cosas totalmente estúpidas.

—_¡Guau!_—se escuchó y la pelirroja pudo ver por fin al cachorro que sostenía el chico. Inmediatamente dio varios pasos hacia atrás y se quedó con la mandíbula desencajada. Podía hacer una lista y numerar el sin fin de reglas que estaba rompiendo el peliazul con el simple hecho de traer un animal así a un lugar como el palacio.

—Eres increíble—alcanzó a susurrar sin quitarle los ojos de encima al cachorro.

El perro parecía tener algún par de meses, era como una bola de pelotita de pelo blanca tan pequeña que el joven podía sostener fácilmente en una mano. Lo acomodó entre sus brazos y observó con repudio a Karín.

—Atrévete a decir que tengo esto conmigo y haré que te muerda cuando crezca. Te lo juro y hablo en serio.

—Lo vas a aplastar si sigues agarrándolo de esa manera—en cierta forma no se estaba tan molesta como él creyó que estaría— ¿planeas quedártelo?

—Si, saluda a Puka—elevó ligeramente al cachorro y aligeró el agarre. Karin resopló.

—Ese _perro_ morirá de hambre junto a ti. ¿Cómo vas a esconderlo de Mikoto y todo el personal de seguridad? Sabes que ella es alérgica y tiene estrictamente prohibido que haya animales en este lugar.

—Es perra—se defendió. Karín soltó una carcajada de burla.

—Ni siquiera puedes definir el sexo del animalito. ¿Cómo vas a poder criarlo y esconderlo aquí?

Se alejó y dejó a un Suigetsu de lo más confundido mientras trataba de distinguir entre la bola de pelos si su Puka tal vez era un _Puko_.

Mientras la pelirroja se alejaba no podía alejarse de la mente la idea de que el primo de su novio era un tonto que siempre había estado en contra de todas las normas establecidas. Era un milagro que aún no lo hubiese desterrado.

Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón esa imagen del chico con su look de motociclista y con ese cachorro en manos le había parecido una combinación sexy y tierna a la vez. Se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

…

…

…CONTINUARÁ.

…

…

¿Un poco corto no? Perdón. A partir de este capítulo habrá romance, lo prometo! :) Ya fue suficiente introducción.

Por otro lado me gustaría comentarles algo que me aqueja como fanficker, tal vez ya lo había mencionado antes. En los pasados meses descubrí que uno de mis fanfics fue utilizado desde quien sabe cuando por alguien más, ¿plagio podría llamarlo? Pero ahí no acaba, alguien más tomó ese fanfic _adaptado, _y lo plagió. Pero no fue ni una o dos personas. A la fecha he contabilizado 5 plagios en fb, utilizando grupos de kpop. Sólamente a 3 personas les he permitido usar mi fanfic. Pero con esta experiencia ya no podré hacerlo más (aunque tampoco es que escriba mucho últimamente).

De reviews vive el fanficker ¿no? Imaginense. De pronto descubrir el plagio y decenas de comentarios dedicados a _otra_ persona que simplemente hizo copy & paste.

No soy la mejor escribiendo, tengo mala ortografía, redacción...podría hacer una larga lista. Sin embargo eso no me quita el derecho de reclamar y sentirme frustrada por lo que esas personas hicieron.

Nos leemos a la próxima.


End file.
